Casamento Por Contrato
by IiIAelitaIiI
Summary: Lucy é uma garota de 17 anos cabelos compridos e uma estuda de bolsista de uma escola partícula das melhor da cidade e trabalho como dançarina sua família passa por dificuldades financeiras .Ao entra na escola ela conhece um garoto chamado Natsu ele misteriosos não conversa com ninguém isso a irrita muito. Quando uma oportunidade entra sua vida de trabalha umas das melhores impres
1. Cócóricó ?

**Casamento Por Contrato**

 **Escrito por Sabrina e Aelita**

 **Sinopse:** Lucy é uma garota de 17 anos cabelos compridos e uma estuda de bolsista de uma escola partícula das melhor da cidade e trabalho como dançarina sua família passa por dificuldades financeiras .Ao entra na escola ela conhece um garoto chamado Natsu ele misteriosos não conversa com ninguém isso a irrita muito.  
Quando uma oportunidade entra sua vida de trabalha umas das melhores impressa do Japão MSC Sonic, Lucy estar decidida entra para empresa . Ao entra ela tem uma grande surpresa ao descobri o verdade indenidade do dono empresa , nunca deus as caras no jornal ou televisão.

 _NÃO RECOMENDADO PARA MENORES DE -18 ANOS_

 _ **Notas do Autor**_

 _Olá Pessoal espero que gostem da Fanfics Nalu  
beijos espero que você deixem comentários_

 _Boa leitura_

 _ **Capítulo 1 - Cócóricó ?**_

 _ **Cócóricó!**_

'' _Ah,droga! Não podia já ser 6:00 horas, podia? ''_

 _Me virei na cama, abri um olho e vi o despertador. É. Já era 6:00 horas. Mas parecia que só havia passado um minuto, desde que eu deitei na cama e fechei os olhos. Engraçado, quando eu queria que as horas passassem rápido, o ponteiro do relógio demorava uma eternidade para dar a volta. Mas quando eu queria um minutinho de descanso, os segundos passavam correndo. Vai entender._

 _Enquanto eu pensava em como o tempo era injusto, o despertador continuava a tocar. E esse cocoricó não era um galo de verdade cantando .Nããão. Era o meu despertador que me acordava cada dia com um som diferente de animais. Tá, eu sei que isso é ridículo mas foi presente da minha avó. Eu não ia magoa-la dizendo que aquilo era sem noção. E como eu morava com ela, não podia nem jogar o maldito despertado dentro do lixo esquecer que aquilo existiu e dizer a ela que tinha quebrado. Se eu fizesse isso, com toda a certeza minha avó compraria outro igualzinho só para me deixar '' feliz''. Cara, é muito estranho. Imagina acordar com o barulho de uma vaca mugindo do seu lado. Ou de um cavalo relinchando. Ou melhor, um sapo coachando._

 _Bom , seja como for eu tenho que levantar. Vou até o banheiro, tomo um banho, escovo os dentes, me arrumo e vou para a cozinha. Antes de chegar lá, já sinto o cheiro de café fresco e bolo .Minha avó já está acordada. E me dando ordens:_

 __Lucy,fica de olho no seu irmão. Ele anda muito estressado ultimamente e isso é um convite a briga._

 __Eu sempre cuido dele avó. Mas ele não é mais criança e precisa aprender a se controlar. Já pensou se todo mundo que estivesse em um dia ruim saísse por ai batendo nos outros?_

 __Eu sei mas só na semana passada eu fui chamada duas vezes na escola por causa das brigas dele. E o diretor disse que se houver outra briga seu irmão vai ser expulso da escola._

'' _Ah, não. Isso não podia acontecer. Se o Touma for expulso da escola como eu vou cuidar dele? Isso está fora de cogitação. Ele definitivamente não será expulso. Nem que eu tenha que tomar medidas drásticas.''_

 __E aonde o Touma está? _ perguntei enquanto minha avó me passava uma caneca com e café._

 __Estou aqui. _ respondeu uma voz masculina._

 _Olhei para trás esperando que meu irmão tivesse mudado a cor do vestuário. Mas assim como ontem, anteontem e antes de anteontem ele estava vestido como se fosse á um funeral. Todo de preto, dos pés à cabeça. E a expressão em seu rosto era tão sombria quanto a sua roupa._

 _Nem sempre as coisas tinham sido assim. Houve uma época em que Touma era o mais animado da família. O que sempre tinha uma piada para contar. O que sempre tinha um bom conselho para dar, mesmo sendo tão novo. E então os sonhos começaram. Na verdade, pesadelos. As vezes Touma acordava gritando tanto, que os vizinhos vinham até a nossa porta preocupados e querendo saber se estava tudo bem .Eu e minha avó tentamos leva-lo a um psiquiatra, mas ele se recusou a ir. Até implorou para que não o levássemos. Então achamos melhor esperar para ver se as coisas iam se acalmar._

 _Não se acalmou. Pelo visto, com esse comportamento violento dos últimos tempos, tinham piorado._

 __Bom dia, logo o seu lanche, ou vamos chegar atrasados na escola._

 __Não estou com fome._

 _Tá bem. Eu sabia que para fazer ele comer teria que usar o meu ''tom carinhoso''._

 __Touma eu não perguntei se você está com fome. Eu mandei você tomar o café da manhã._

 __Você não manda em mim._

 __Mandou sim._

 __Você não é a minha mãe!_

 __Graças a Deus! Eu detestaria ter um filho como você, que não reconhece a irmã maravilhosa que tem._

 __Você se acha_ ele deu um dos seus raros sorrisinhos._

 __Só estou falando a verdade_ eu disse também sorrindo._

 __Sei..._

 _Enquanto Touma se sentava para comer, nossa avó nos observava. Talvez ela também tivesse esperanças de que ele voltasse a ser como era antes dos pesadelos._

 __Bom crianças está na minha hora. Vejo vocês á noite._

 _Minha avó pegou a bolsa, que estava na cadeira ao lado da dela, levantou e foi embora._

 __Meus amigos se resumem em duas pessoas, Levy e John._

 _O John e uma comedia. É sério não dá para ficar cinco minutos ao lado do John sem rir. E não e só por causa das piadas sujas ou dos comentários sobre as roupas dos outros. É uma mistura de risada de porca com relincho. A primeira vez que eu ouvi ele rindo, pensei que tinham trazido os animais de alguma fazenda para a escola. Verdade foi estranho. Mas engraçado depois de um tempo a gente se acostuma._

 _Já a Levy é doida de pedra. Ela faz cada coisa sei pensar só vendo mesmo para acreditar, teve uma vez que nós estávamos na aula De Química e um dos alunos estava enrolando o professor sobre pegar um trabalho que deveria ter entregue uma semana antes. O professor já tinha dito não, uma milhão de vezes, mas o tal aluno era inexistente. Levy que estava com uma baita ressaca por bebe ontem à noite em uma festa, não suportava todo aquele Blá-blá-blá desnecessário._

 _\- E já disse não._

 _\- Mas professor eu me empenhei tanto nesse trabalho, o que custa pegar ele hoje?_

 _\- O trabalho deveria ter sido entregue semana passada, se eu pegar o seu hoje será injusto com os outros alunos que entregaram no dia._

 _\- Mas esse é um trabalho tão bem feito, aposto que se o senhor pegar será o trabalho mais caprichado da sala..._

 _Levy não aguentava mais. Então levantou da cadeira, olhou para o garoto e falou._

 _\- O moleque você não está vendo que o professor já está careca de tanto ouvir essa lenga- lenga o seu trabalho._

 _Foi então que todos olharam para o professor tinha nem um fio de cabelo contar história , Levy notou isso na hora em que olho para o professor . E parece que a sala também, porque um segundo depois a sala toda estavam caindo na gargalhada._

 _Alguns alunos até choravam de tanto rir. Menos é claro, o professor. Esse estava tão bravo e vermelho que parecia que ia explodir. Levy em vez de parar de rir e se desculpar com o professor se jogou no chão da sala, com uma mão na barriga e a outra apontada para o professor, morrendo de rir . Não parou de rir nem quando professor grito pedindo que Levy vos se para diretoria._

 _\- Levy já para diretoria Agora!_

 _Levy não paro de rir mesmo levada para a diretoria._

 _Assim que término de comer pego minhas coisas vou para a escola, mando meu irmão ir logo não quero chega atrasada novamente ando muito cansada já que trabalho como dançarina a noite, pode pagar as contas e manter meu Irmão na escola._

 _Meus pais já morreram quando eu tinha 5 anos não lembro muito deles deis de e tão moro com minha avó._

 _Eu meu irmão pegamos o ônibus como sempre lotado, descemos no ponto ando até entrada da escola e vejo Levy e John me esperando, me despido do meu irmão ._

 __ Touma sei briga por favor? . – olho jogando olhar morta._

 __ ok ok vez se me deixa em paz. – ele sai andado_

 _\- Seu irmão não toma jeito mesmo Lucy.? – Levy se aproxima de min ._

 _\- Nem me fale não sei o que mais fazer._

 _\- Agora vamos para de fala nisso e vamos para aula._

 _O sinal bati vamos para sala, as aulas são sempre chatas e um tédio ter que escuta bla bla a semana todo dos professores. De pois algumas horas por fim período escolar acaba chega hora de irmos embora mais ,somos impedidos de ir embora quando um dos professores de história entra na sala para deixa um anúncio no quatro de anúncios._

 _\- Boa Dia turma !._

 __ Estou aqui para avisar que a imprensa, MCS Sonic , estar lhe tanto oportunidade pra vocês alunos, dessa classe para trabalhar na empresa deles._

 __Quem tiver interessado vai a secretaria, pega documento para fazer a inscrição, comprovado que vocês estudantes, da escola "U.A.S." comprovando vocês são oficialmente nosso alunos._

 _O professor acaba de dar anúncio nos de levanta irmos embora. – trabalha para imprensa MCS Sonic , não é uma mal ideia , vou passa na secretaria e pedi documento que comprove que eu estudo na escola , U.A.S._

 _Me despeço dos meus amigos , logo de pois passo na secretaria para pega o documento, passa pelo pátio na escola vejo Natsu como sempre sentado sozinho de baixo de uma arvore, ele cara que ninguém pode chegar perto, sempre ando sozinho é não gosta de companhias, lembro o primeira vez quando cheguei na escola, não conhecia nada, fui pedir informação para ele , onde ficava a secretaria , ele foi muito arrogante comigo ._

 _Flash Back_

 _\- Olá eu só nova aqui ._

 _\- Eu com isso._

 _\- Você e sempre assim?._

 _\- Não exatamente só com os novatos._

 _\- Você pode me dizer onde fica a secretaria para mim por favor._

 _\- Quem sabe ..._

 _\- ele me encaro confesso eu não gostei nada da atitude dele alguma coisa dele me irritava nele só não sei oque seria , confesso eu fiquei encantado os olhos cor do seus cabelos, e também seus olhos castanhos._

 _\- Olha ! C om essa sua gentileza não precisa me dizer acho sozinha. – Me viro saindo de perto dele ,ele diz._

 _\- A secretaria fica ao corredor a esquerda._

 _\- Obrigado. - digo tom grosseiro saio._

 _\- Escuto ele dando uma risada bem fraca ._

 _Fim do Flash Back_

 _Volto meus pensamento como ele pode ser tão frio pelo tempo estou na escola a três méis, eu nunca vi ele conversar com alguém ou andar com alguém - olha só Lucy você preocupada com um cara desse tipo, esse meu problema não consegui me preocupar com alguém sequer._

 _Saio da escola foi para o ponto de ônibus e começo ler documento, que explicava como MSC Sonic funcionava, o que me chama mais tenção foi salário era o dobro que eu ganhava trabalhando a noite._

 _\- Eu poderia estudar de amanhã, trabalha na MSC sonic a trade assim que sair da escola, e assim que sair da imprensa eu poderia ir direto para meu trabalho a noite, assim eu teria mais dinheiro coloca as contas em dia, Assim poderei pagar aluguem em dia._

 _\- o único problema a escola e trabalho noturno são bem puxados, mais vou fazer possível estar meu alcance. Eu sei posso fazer isso; Se eu não aguentar posso lagar o trabalho noturno, assim eu teria mais tempo me dedicar a escola a meu irmão._

 _Chego em casa ._"Graças a deus! Começo a fazer meu deveres de casa , da escola. Ao termina desço as escadas vejo meu irmão vendo televisão na sala. Olho para o relógio a na parede vejo que horas são, já estava na hora de eu sair para ir trabalhar. Pego uma roupa tomo um banho me arrumo e saio para ir trabalhar._

 _Chego no serviço como sempre meu chefe Lucas começa a dar em cima de min ele sempre insiste me macha para beber, só que eu não bebo. Entro no palco começo a dançar levo a loucuras os homens está me olhando , término minha apresentação , vou embora ._

 _Chego em casa coloca o maldito despertado para tocar de amanhã , já que amanhã vou na MSC , fazer uma entrevista ._

 _\- Tomara que tudo der certo._

 _Cócóricó!_

 _Me levando e faço minha rotina vou para escola hoje tive ir bem arrumada já que vou fazer entrevista MSC. As horas demora para passarem, eu estou muito ansiosa não vejo a hora de irmos embora . Levy me cutuca me chama._

 _\- Lucy , vamos hoje para cafetaria toma café expresso?_

 _\- desculpe Levy hoje não da. Eu vou na MSC._

 _\- Eu não sabia._

 _\- você vai na MSC ? tentar trabalha –lá soube que ninguém conhece o dona imprensa_

 _\- o que isso tem haver só apenas quero arruma um emprego nada demais._

 _\- eu também já ouvir fala nisso os donos da imprensa MSC nunca deus as caras para um imprevista ou televisão , quem faz a seleção agencia são os diretores. Diz John_

 _\- Fala sério Levy até você isso agora, eu do nem ai para quem o dono . Eu quero arruma emprego. Em falando nisso já estou indo, o quando antes melhor. Escuto o sinal tocar guarda meu material escolar e saio me despeço meus amigos._

 _\- Tchau. – Eles dizem Levy e John me mandou tchau, vou para agência MSC a pé já que ficava apenas 2 quarteirões na escola. –Rapidamente eu chego edifício enorme a uns 30 andares , eu entro e falo com a recepcionista._

 _\- Boa tarde . Eu estou aqui sobre a oferta de entrego para os estudantes da escola U.A.S._

 _\- Assim espera 2 minutinhos por favor. Ela me diz ._

 _\- sim e claro. – "É claro estou nervosa, gostaria muito de arruma esse emprego"._

 _\- Olá se não é Loira ._

 _-"Loira? Essa voz eu conheço de algum lugar?". – olho para trais vejo menos esperado quem Natsu. ._

 _\- Natsu o que você está fazendo aqui ? ._

 _\- nada mais e você?._

 _-"como ele e delicado até demais. "- Eu estou aqui por causa da oferta de trabalho MSC ._

 _\- é porque você que vim trabalhar aqui ? ._

 _\- "Ele tem maior cara de pau de me pergunta isso"._

 __É—Bom que minha família estar passado por necessidades, Eu decidir tentar arruma esse emprego além do que eu já trabalho a noite._" Porque eu acabei dizendo essa coisas a ele?"._

 _\- entendo bom já vou indo._

 _\- Tudo bem._

 _\- ele está fazendo aqui ?. Eu me pergunto_

 _-começo pensa senti um pouco de raiva por ele ser tão atrevido, ele me pergunta certas coisa, das lhe as costas por completo. Eu realmente não entendo ele ._

 _\- senhoria . O senhor Leon gostaria de recebe a senhorita._

 _\- Obrigado._

 _\- Vai para o andar 30 únicos escritórios. Senhorita._

 _\- Muito obrigado._

 _-"tão rápido aiaia chego a hora. Tenho que ficar calma."_

 _Começa a andar em direção ao elevador aperto o botão andar número 30 começos a subir dá um pouco de medo já que o elevador todo vidrado dar para ver a cidade de baixo cada vez o elevador subia, finamente chego meu destino e saio do elevador passo pelo correndo única porta entre._

 _\- Com licença..._

 _\- boa tarde você deve ser Lucy Heartfilia?_

 _\- Sim senhor, sou eu mesma._

 _\- Eu me chamo Leon._

 _Ele estende a mão para mim eu cumprimento firme._

 _Escuto uma voz de trais de nós._

 _\- Leon pode deixa agora eu fico encarregado disso._

 _Escuto passo capa vez mais perto da gente olho para trais fico um pouco chocada._

 _-" Mais o que ele está fazendo aqui ?.._


	2. Emprego dos sonhos !

**Notas do Autor**

Olá pessoal espero que gostem do capitulo  
beijos até a próxima

 **Capítulo 2 - Emprego dos sonhos!**

Olho para trais quando escuto a voz. - Essa voz eu reconheço de algum lugar.

Vejo era o Natsu se aproximando de nós agora estava usado lindo terno branco muito elegante, me pergunto o que ele está fazendo aqui ? E como ele consegui se arrumar tão rápido?. Eu volto a atenção para o senhor, Leon estava meu lado parecia pouco surpreso também .

\- Senhor Natsu ? Posso ajudá-lo em algo?.

\- Na verdade não. Não estou precisando de nada.

\- Sim Senhor.

\- Leon pode deixar eu cuido pessoalmente dessa entrevista.

-"Como que é."- literalmente não consegui digerir a ideia Natsu acabou de dizer. Então ele chefe por aqui? Empresa MSC?.

\- Mais senhor. Ela apenas uma estudante U.A.S. A qual o senhor pediu para dar oportunidades aos estudantes da escola U.A.S.

\- Eu sei muito bem disso Leon, eu apenas vou fazer essa entrevista pessoalmente.

\- Sim senhor.

"Como é que é Natsu que pediu para abri vagas para estudantes da U.A.S? Mais o porquê ?."

Leon olha um pouco assustado e se retira apenas deixando eu e Natsu .

\- Boa trade senhoria Lucy Heartfilia.

\- Por favor.

Ele me encara por um momento , juro que minha vontade era de sair correndo mais possível para mais longe dessa sala. Ele faz um sinal com as mãos , eu possa me sentar na cadeira estava frente de uma mesa estava aproxima de nós. Eu maior delicadeza me sento educadamente, ele faz o mesmo senta outro lado da mesa cadeira. Ele se aponha seus cotovelos na mesa é cruzar seus dedos não retirando nem momento seus olhos de mim. Penso em pergunta-lhe algo. Acho melhor momento eu ficar em silencio espera ele começar a falar. Por vim ele desses .

_ Você agora deve estar se perguntado o que "eu" estou fazendo aqui?

\- não é .?

Eu apenas fico sem reação , não consigo responder sua pergunta, apenas faço um sinal de positivo com cabeça como um "sim".

_ Eu agora cuido dessa empresa MSC. Sou oficialmente o dono.

O momento ele disse era o dono na empresa MSC. Única coisa consegui pensar na minha cabeça foi, juntamente essa minha reação no momento. _"O QUEEEEE!ELE É O DONO MEU DEUS DO CEUS, NA ONDE EU FOI ME METER, ELE É MISTERIOSO DONO NUNCA DEUS AS CARAS NO JORNAIS".

\- Endento. – "Quero dar fora daqui mais rápido possível, eu não estou bom pressentimento".

_ Lucy vamos assunto interessa . Por que você quer trabalhar nesta empresa?

Eu tento me calmar meu coração tento falar sem gaguejar então eu digo _. Seria uma grande oportunidade para mim. Futuramente trabalhar profissionalmente. E também seria uma grande ajudar minha família .

\- Entendo ...

\- "Porque ele está pergunta isso? Eu comentei isso com ele minutos a trais? . será que ele não mistura vida pessoal com o trabalho ?. Sim. Só deve ser isso."

_ Senhorita Lucy Heartfilia. O que você gosta de fazer nas suas horas livre?

-"na onde ele está querendo chegar ?. " – Gosto de passa meu tempo estudando nas horas livres. E também gosto ler livros.

_ Qual o último livro que você leu por diversão?. Ele perguntou novamente.

_admirável mundo novo.

_Quais são os seus pontos fortes?

_Meus pontos forte são persistência, eu não gosto deixar nada pela metade, faço o possível buscar melhor resultados estou trabalhado em algo. Eu respondo. Ele sorri me observa.

_ Quando a senhorita gostaria de comer a trabalhar nesta empresa ? .

_ Eu gostaria de começar o mais rápido possível. Na primeira oportunidade surgi .– "Na onde ele está querendo chegar com isso .? "

\- gostaria de conhecer a empresa?. Ele pergunta

-_ Sim . com maior prazer. Eu digo sorrindo .

Ele se levanta onde estava sentado, dá a volta na mesa se aproxima de mim. Eu também me levanto da cadeira por um momento perco o equilíbrio na hora de se levantar quase caio , consigo, recompor minha postura . Olho para ele estava com sua mão na boca para disfarçar a risada .

\- Vamos . Ele diz .

Ele me chama nós dois saímos do escritório pegamos o elevador, e descemos alguns andares. Começamos andar pela empresa , ele me mostra andares principal me diz qual era sua funções da empresa . _" Vendo ele dessa forma, ele não parece com o cara nós conhecemos na escola, sempre sozinho solitário. Ele não gosta de companhias, e sempre costuma ser antipático com as pessoas ". Ele termina de mostra empresa de pois voltamos para último andar 30. A única sala a grande porta de vidro . Eu dou um passo para frente para sair do elevador ele para e encara por um momento e diz.

_ Eu gostaria muito que vocês trabalhasses desta empresa.

_ O que acha de ser minhas secretaria?

\- "O QUE! Ele quer eu seja a secretaria dele ?".Eu respiro fundo e digo calmamente educadamente. _ Eu agradeço muito essa oportunidade senhor Natsu. O senhor estar me proporcionando.

Ele sorri. E diz educadamente. _ Por favor não precisar me chamar de senhor. Por favor apenas me chame de Natsu. Eu te vejo amanhã as 13:00pm. Em ponto. Amanhã certeza mós os documentos seu registro.

_. Amanhã basta passar recepcionista do primeiro andar. Pegar sua identificação. Amanhã mesmo estará pronta.

_ Muito obrigado !. _"Será mesmo o Natsu que eu conheço?".

\- Até amanhã. – Me despeço dele.

\- Lucy ..

\- ah sim.

_ gostaria de uma carona para casa? .

_Obrigado pela oferta mais não estou indo para casa.

_ Não a problema eu posso te levar até local que você desejar .

_ Muito obrigado, mais eu prefiro pegar um ônibus. Não quero incomoda-lo o senhor. Eu despeço oferta dele. Já mais eu deixaria ele descubra sobre meu outro emprego, eu sou dançarina de jeito nem um ._" Drago ele estra sento muito gentil . Mais certas horas ele e tão grosseiro."

Eu me despeço dele e saio da empresa . Eu não posso acreditar eu consegui um emprego de verdade ?! Alguém me acorde por favor!. Eu vou começa a trabalhar a manhã .Por um momento eu caio na real me dou conta que eu vou trabalhar para Natsu! Como secretaria dele como isso é possível?!

Vou ate próximo ponto de ônibus espero . O ônibus finamente chega eu pego, vou para o próximo local de trabalho. Ao chegar vou direção camarim começo me arrumar . Como sempre a noite vai ser longa.


	3. Secretaria ?

**Capítulo 3 - Secretaria !?**

 **Miauuu miauu !**

Lucy acorda sonolenta com o alarme do seu despertador, ela coloca leva sua mão no desperto para desliga-lo .

\- maldito despertador .. Mais cinco minutos argg...

_ Como é bom ficar deitada da cama. Não quero levantar agora, apenas cinco minutos...

-...

Lucy se levanta assustada olha para o relógio já marcava 7:22Am. Horas. Ela pula da cama se arrumar , se deu por cinco minutos havia se passado meia hora.

\- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa estou atrasada...

Lucy sai correndo para fazer sua higiene pessoal.

-Meu nome é Lucy Heartfilia eu acho vocês já sabem disso, tenho 17 anos estou cursando o único colegial, tenho um irmão de 15 anos vamos dizer é uma peste, anda me dando muito trabalho otimamente, moro com a minha avó dês que eu era pequena já que meus pais faleceu em um ascendente de avião. Trabalho para manter as costas em dia pois eu minha avó meu irmão moramos de aluguel, trabalho como dançarina a noite em uma boate apenas isso não safo outros tipos de serviço além de dança, e não me rebaixo esse nível ..

Voces devem estão se perguntado porque eu ter dois empregos?. O fato é minha avó tem cance o dinheiro que ganhamos quase não da compra os remédios dele muito menos pagar costas , água luz , e aluguem . Muitas vesses deixei de comer para cuidar meu irmão maus novo . Eu não quero ele trabalhe apenas termine os estudos . Eu consegui esse ano bolsa uma das melhores escolas na Universitários Ângelo Santos. Resumindo U.A.S. E uma das melhores escolas preparatória forma alunos trabalhos grandes empresas , assim como Msc. Graças isso eu consegui melhoras nos estudos. será boa oportunidade para meu currículo futuramente. Com muito esforço consegui converse meu irmão entra na escola . Eu me preocupo com futuro dele . Ele é única família eu não queria dizer isso minha avó não tem muito tempo de vida . Eu já estou me preparando para o pior encara dura realidade .

Gosto de comer precisamente doces e odeio comer comida muito apimentada ...Deixando isso de lado ,a dois dias atrais surgiu uma grande oportunidade de oferta de emprego em nossa escola empresa MSC Sonic, era oportunidade eu não poderia deixar de lado tão facilmente . Eu foi fazer entrevista de emprego fui pega de surpresa na verdade Natsu ele dono empresa . sem perceber eu encontrei com ele acabei contado pouco sobre a minha situação , no mesmo momento fui chamada para fazer entrevista na MSC .Eu foi fazer minhas entrevista escutei a voz dele. No sinal das contas ele meu feche ."_...Kyaa tenho para de pensa nisso agora eu estou super. atrasada no momento ".

Saio correndo para cozinha já arrumada. Minha avó diz.

\- não vai toma café?

\- não vó obrigada já estou indo. Cadê o touma ?.

\- ele já foi.

\- kyaaa droga estou mesmo atrasada ir para a escola.

saio correndo de casa para pega o ônibus por sorte chega um ônibus rápido. Mesmo assim estou atrasada, consegui chega a tempo na escola faltava 2 minutos para bater o sinal.

_Uffa consegui pelo menos chega a tempo. .A ponho minhas mãos no meus joelhos de cansaço ,e sento alguém coloca as mão em meu ombros apenas olho para trais e vejo.

\- Natsu ... ? o-o—o que você quer ?.

\- nada apenas queria de dar um bom dia ae ,até mais . – Ele sai andado.

As pessoas que estavam em volta começo olhar estranho para mim . já que nunca viram ele com alguém na escola nem mesmo conversa com ele.

-" o que deu nele.?"- olho um pouco espantado com esse momento do Natsu , ter me dado bom dia para mim , olho em volta as pessoas estavam me encarando ... –" kyaaa mais o que eu fiz agora estão todos me olhando? Acho melhor eu sair aqui rapidamente e logo ..."

As horas de passam graças adeus já estamos horário de sair da escola me despeço dos meus amigos ,começo a pensar o que eu vou ter que enfrenta a seguir começo andar em direção a MSC chego no prédio vou até umas das repentista e digo. Sou nova funcionaria contrata peço minha identificação. Ela me olha meio estranho manda eu espera deis minutos me pedi para que eu subo para andar 30.

\- "droga meu coração estas batendo tão forte?". chego no meu destino revê-la único corredor no fundo enorme porta de vidro aperto o interfone escuto alguém perguntando.

\- o que gostaria?

\- Eu só Lucy Heartfilia estou aqui para acerta uns documentos a pedido do senhor Natsu.

\- assim Heartfilia só eu Leon . Por favor um momento vou abri aporta para senhorita .

A enorme porta se abre para os lados de vidro, eu tomo coragem entro no escritório e duas vesses maior meu quarto , olho frente vejo o senhor Leon me observando eu entrasse

\- boa trade senhorita Heartfilia.

\- Bom Tarde .. – faço uma pequena referência .

\- não precisa de tudo isso.

\- me desculpe eu trousse uns documentos para ser acertados.

\- Desculpe Lucy isso não vai passa por minha mão.

\- " O que ?."

\- o senhor Natsu pediu pessoalmente para mim te fazer companhia para ,senhoria até ele chegar, ele mesmo vai trata do seu assunto.

-"porque tem que ser ele?.

\- senhorita Heartfilia o que trais a MSC ?.

\- por favor pode apenas de Lucy .

\- ok .

\- achei uma grande oferta em pode trabalha aqui já que me ajudaria muito futuramente.

\- Hum Lucy você tem planos para fazer alguma faculdade ?.

\- a inda não sei bem o que fazer ..

\- Entendo ... – ele se levanta eu escuto aporta se abri vejo Natsu de terno finto elegante vindo em nossa direção.

\- Boa tarde. – ele me diz sorriso.

\- eu respondo _ Boa tarde.

\- Leon poderia deixa nós a sois por favor ?.

\- e claro senhor ..

Leon ser retira apenas deixando eu Natsu sozinho na sala.

\- Por favor vamos para meu escritório conversamos.

Ele me direciona em uma porta outro lado do escritório ele abre aporta para min e me dá passagem eu entrasse primeiro ele entra em seguida .

Passei longo tempo na sala dele arrumando os documentos em fim terminamos, eu começarei amanhã meu horário seria das uma e meia as sete e meia da noite . me dar tempo suficiente para poder ir trabalha a noite pelo menos.

\- e tão te vejo amanhã Lucy .?

Ele estende a mão para mim. Eu aperto com firmeza mão dele , de pois me despeço dele e saio da sala .Ele abre aporta para min me diz a parti de amanhã eu trabalharei mesmo andar que ele no 30 o escritório eu estava a pouco tempo . A sala eu entrei primeiramente me pertenceras lá serás meu escritório . Ele abre a porta para mim educadamente eu saio em logo seguida a porta se fecha trais de mim . Vejo o senhor Leon sentado na cadeira no que seria meu escritório a parti de amanhã ele se levanta vem em minha direção.

\- Como foi. – ele me perguntou.

\- bem a parti de amanhã eu começarei .

_ Posso saber que setor você ficar ? – Leon me pergunta.

\- nesse mesmo andar com senhor Natsu.

\- um entendo você deve ser uma mulher de sorte. Para consegui trabalha nesse andar, ele começa me olhar maliciosamente dos pés a cabeça . Logo eu percebo o que ele reveria . Eu me despeço querendo sair dali mais rápido possível, por causa suas palavras e atitudes .

 **NATSU POV**

\- "mais o que eu do fazendo contratando essa garota para trabalha para mim. Por cima como a minhas secretaria".

\- dês daquele dia ,ela foi única que me enfrentou, já mais alguém falo assim comigo... Isso vai ser interessante ..


	4. Será Provocações !

**Capítulo 4 - Será Provocações ?!**

Nesse exato momento eu estou queimando meus neurônios, já que teremos prova daqui a 5 minutos eu não tive a chance de estuda para " bendita prova de química "estou nesse exatos 5 minutos ,que me resta tentando relembra a matéria .O fato não é a prova e sim eu acho vou me dar muito mal , se eu não consegui ter uma boa pontuação na prova ,vou ter que ficar de recuperação nas férias de verão .  
\- Bom dia pessoal.  
\- Por favor guarde os seus materiais, vamos comer a prova.  
-" puta merda ...meus anjos da guarda me ajuntem agora relembra ".  
Quebra tempo ..  
O sinal bate o professor passa recolhendo as provas "acho fui bem. Entendo só resta apenas uma aula para termina a escola ".  
\- Lucy Lucy ...  
\- diga Levy .  
\- Como você se saio na prova?  
\- não sei acho que fui bem." tomara senão eu me ferrei legal"  
\- como você foi ?.  
\- eu estudei pouco. Eu estava ocupada a fazendo alguns deveres. Eu acho vou conseguir tira nota boa.  
-" Aram está ocupada jogando vídeo geme , saindo para comer doce , e ler mangar essa Levy eu conheço ela não muda mesmo suas atitude ".  
\- Lucy..?  
\- qual e última aula ?.  
\- Biologia.  
\- está jurava que era Física .  
O professo chega começa explica matéria olho para janela já que minha mesa ficava ao lado da janela, olho para o campo outra turma estava está tendo educação física, vejo as meninas jogando vôlei e os meninos correndo em volta da quadra eu olha atentamente vejo que menos Natsu correndo -"Droga até para onde eu olho essa cara está .. Agora eu vou ter atura ele como meu chefe "continuo olha pela janela quando eu vejo Natsu olha para cima e me ver olhando. Ele para de corre me encara de baixo vejo ele dá uma piscada para min ele acena com a mão de pois volta a corre.  
-" Ele é irritante e atrevido a inda tem maior cara de pau flertando ."  
Finamente a hora se passa aula acaba me despeço de meus amigos ,agora tenho que enfrenta um pesadelo e trabalhar para o Natsu . Saio da sala de aula e sigo meu caminho para fora da escola escuto alguém me chamar ...  
_ Lucy !..  
-" Droga o que ele quer agora?! Já não basta eu vou ter atura ele hoje no serviço ".  
\- o que você quer Natsu?. – começo senti olharem me encarando das garotas .."acho elas querem me comer viva por esta falando com ele".  
-vamos eu te levo de carro.  
-" O QUE ELE TEM NA CABEÇA.?  
\- não obrigado prefiro ir andando.  
\- eu não me importaria ter levar. já que vamos para o mesmo local.  
\- mesmo assim obrigado.  
\- você na agência e mais gentil do que aqui na escola sabia Lucy.. – Ele dá um sorrido morado  
Apenas senti farias facadas atravessar o meu peito quando ele disse você na agência e mais gentil..  
\- desculpe eu não misturo trabalho com vida pessoal – eu retruco.  
\- hum.. Entendo te vejo mais tarde Lucy...  
Ele dá um sorriso novamente tordo e sai andando eu sigo meu caminho para agência MSC, chego na agência entro vou logo falar com a recepcionista avisando que a parti de adora estarei trabalho aqui mostrei meu crachá que Natsu havia me dado ontem , ela olha o crachá e digita o número estava nele no computador , ela me olha um pouco espantada .  
\- Arr- senhorita pode subir sabe qual é seu andar ?.  
-Eu disse ._ sim com firmeza, andar 30 meu setor secretaria.  
\- isso mesmo senhorita Heartfilia pode subir ... por caso já tem as chaves ?.  
-"chaves que chaves ?... A lembrei. "  
\- não tenho.  
\- esperei um minutinho.  
Ela Pede eu espera-se ela pega um tipo de cartão começa novamente digitar no computador.  
\- aqui está Heartfilia use esse cartão para abri porta de seu escritório apenas a senhorita poderá usá-lo estará com todos os seus dados pessoais nesse cartão.  
\- ok obrigado – pego dela vou até o elevador e sigo meu destino.  
-"Agora vai começa meus deus ..".  
O elevador para no meu destino saio dele vou até a porta para respiro fundo com a mão no peito passo o cartão na maçaneta automaticamente abre, respiro novamente entro olho em volta não vejo ninguém, entro e sento em minha mesa. Coloco o longe Natsu havia me passado e a senha do computador logo de pois aparece a tela de trabalho, a um pequeno relógio que aparece escrito ..  
Ponto de entrada as 1:28. Ponto de saída 7:28.  
Não precisaria bater ponto quando eu chegasse no trabalho apenas fazer longe no computador logo ele registraria meu tempo de trabalho, Natsu me explicou era a penas para ler as mensagens e atender o telefonema nada mais passar os recados para ele. De fato um trabalho simples não e cansativo único problema e a chatice de não fazer nada para o tédio passar. Passa uma hora nada de mensagem ou telefonema escuto a porta do escritório abri do Natsu e vejo ele saindo sorrindo para min. Ele estava usando terno preto sua gravata azul, realmente muito elegante ele vem até mim , eu disse calmante sorrindo, apenzar de ser sorriso falso.  
\- Senhor não a nem um recado.  
\- ele sorri para min diz .  
\- com senhoria Heartfilia me diz hoje pela amanhã ou melhor Lucy não misturava assuntos pessoais ... e tão que tal...  
Quando ele termina a frase o telefone toca "Salva pelo telefone meus kami-sama" atendo e digo.  
\- Boa tarde quem fala Heartfilia Lucy MSC.  
Outro lado telefone ...  
\- boa tarde meu nome Kai só Chefe da companhia satel, constaria de fala senhor Natsu sobre assunto de pagamento dos intrometo musicais, ele está disponível ?.  
\- Repito fundo. E fala. – Só um momentinho.  
Volto minha atenção para Natsu coloco a mão no telefone o senhor Kai não escute. E pergunto para Natsu.  
\- o Senhor KAI da imprensa Satel constaria conversa com senhor sobre o meio de pagamento dos intrometo musicais ?.  
\- Diga a ele estou ocupado nesse momento assim que termina uns assunto eu retomaria a ligação .  
Retiro a mão do telefone e digo o que acabo de me dizer desligo o telefone, Natsu continuava me encara.  
\- voltando assunto senhorita Heartfilia.  
\- é tão que tal senhorita não como Lucy aceita um convite de almoço comigo.  
-"Droga ele está retrucando eu disse antes ."  
\- mesmo assim obrigado pelo convite não gostaria de incomodar o senhor.  
Ele se ponha a mão em minha mesa e se clima chegando perto de min.  
-" duplos raios ."  
\- não seria um incomodo para min pelo contraria senhorita um prazer.  
\- eu sei deve estar morrendo de raiva querendo solta seus trocadinhos em cima de min .  
-"ele tem razão eu quero retruca-lo só que não posso maldito Natsu."  
\- que isso não me jugue dessa madeira. – Dou um pequeno sorriso forcado para ele, ele sorri novamente para min.  
\- não precisa dar esse sorriso forçando para min Heartfilia ou melhor Lucy isso não combina com você nem um pouco com você .sei que você lá fundo está me xingando tudo é nome.  
\- "como você é adivinha ...Natsu eu estou de xingando apenas pensamentos" .  
\- bom vou deixa você em paz antes você explode de só uma vez mais antes ...  
Ele se inclina mais e de repente sinto alguma coisa quente entre meus lábios ..  
\- Mais O queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.!.


	5. Ela é dançarina !

**Capítulo 5 - Ela é dançarina ?!**

Quando eu me dei conta Natsu estava me dando um selinho ele, volta sua posição me encara, um sorriso em seu rosto, eu estava completamente sem reação nem uma . Ele acabou de fazer.

\- Bom se você gostou apenas desse selinho? Posso fazer bem melhor do que isso. Você quiser.

Quando sua palavra atingiu minha mente fiquei completamente com raiva, mesmo tempo com vergonha. Nesse momento eu queria xinga-lo e poder bater dele , não podia.

\- Não obrigado pela sua oferta mais eu dispenso ela.

\- Você que Sabem.

\- Eu realmente não de entendo.

\- É fique sabendo eu não vou cair em seu charme. - Estou completamente irritada com isso não me aguentei digo vem na minha mente.

Ele me encara seriamente ele fira as costas me olha atravessado senti um arrepio percorre entre minhas espinhas.

\- Você realmente e um chefe muito mulherengo se aproveitando da sua funcionária assim.

\- Não lembro ter contratado apenas minha secretaria. – Natsu sorri

\- "Como a assim ele, não me contrato como apenas sua secretaria?".

\- Como a assim você não contratou apenas sua secretaria ?.

Ele suspira e diz.- Esquece...

\- "primeiro ele me dar um selinho depois fala isso, isso está começando a me irritar".

\- Agora está fugindo da minha pergunta?.

\- não Lucy, não estou fugindo de sua pergunta...apenas prefiro demonstra do que apenas te responde ...aposto eu te der a responda ,vou recebe um Não seu..

\- Como você sabe minha resposta e um não. Mal sei sua intenções?.

\- Simples saia comigo um dia. - ele volta em cara Lucy ergui uma suas sobrancelhas

\- já sabe minha resposta não tenho a intenções de sair com você.

\- está tudo certo. se me dá licença tenho resolver uns assuntos pessoais"

Ele se vira sai da sala respiro fundo. -"na onde eu fui me meter."

As horas passa Natsu não retorna para sua sala acaba meu expediente pego minhas coisas saio da sala vou até o elevador e entro, chego no primeiro andar saio do elevador vejo o senhor Leon vindo em minha direção.

\- já está indo Lucy?.

\- Já sim.

\- quer uma carona para casa? Eu também já estou de saída ?.

\- não muito obrigado tenho outro compromisso antes de ir pra casa.

\- entendo tem certeza não quer uma carona? .

\- não obrigado mesmo.

Começo andar em direção aporta de saída escuto Leon me chama.

\- Lucy esqueci de avisar.

\- semana que vem haverá uma festa entre os funcionários.

\- no sábado as 19 :00 horas.

\- obrigado por me avisa, até amanhã...

\- até Lucy.

Saio do serviço fazendo andar direção meu trabalho de costume. Cinco dias se passam não a um sinal do Natsu no trabalho ou na escola ando um pouco cansada já que a minha rotina e ir a escola trabalha na MSC e passa a noite dançando. Por deus consegui conversa com meu ele evita-se brigas na escola. Eu necessitada pouco de paz nesses últimos messes . Eu estou preocupada a cada dia minha avó esta piorando , estou preocupada com saúde dela . Tendo me concentra no trabalho agendar uma reunião para Natsu quando ele volta-se, término de agenda me levando já meu período já término estou meia hora atrasada para ir meu segundo emprego vou até o elevador desço a primeiro andar, todos os dias Leon me espera e pregunta.

\- Lucy gostaria de uma carona?

-"droga normalmente eu recusaria estou atrasado para o trabalho , acho só hoje foi aceita "

\- se não for muito incomodo?.

\- claro que não . Por favor Lucy espera um minuto já vam0os.

\- ok Leon obrigado.

Leon volta sigo até ele na garagem ele desarma o alarme do corra em seguida abre aporta que eu entrasse eu entro ele dá a volta entra outro lado.

\- 0brigado pela carona Leon .

\- que isso eu que fico grato está acompanhado uma moça tão linda .

-" ele está tentando flerta comigo?."

Ele começa a dirigi eu falo o endereço para onde eu vou a viagem seguimos em silêncio chego no local e saio do carro ele também sai eu agradeço pela a carona.

\- obrigado Leon me ajudou muito.

\- o que você vais em local como esse ?.

\- apenas um trabalho extra temporário." não vou fala meus motivos para ele."

Ele dá um sorriso de canto e diz.

\- Hum... entendo até mais Lucy.

\- Até amanhã obrigado pela carona.

\- de nada.- ele entra em seu carro.

Vou até meu serviço entro vou me troca rápido o show já está para começa. Depois da que lhe dia Leon me levou em meu serviço, todos os dias ele anda me perseguido como posso dizer além dele me oferece uma carona a todos os dias está aparecendo como Cliente onde eu trabalho como dançaria, reparei na hora estou me apresentando ele não tira seus olhos em cima de min. Estou nesse momento trabalhando na MSC nada do Natsu aparecer.

\- droga ele vai continua me perseguindo. Murmuro escuto algum diz .

\- quem está te perseguindo.

\- olho para cima tirando minha a tenção do computador vejo Natsu ao lado de minha mesa.

\- Ahh .. Boa trade senhor ..

\- não ao esperava hoje.

\- Lucy não estar desviando o assunto ?.

\- AHH ! o que senhor ?.

\- quem está de perseguindo. – ele me encara levanta uma sobrancelha.

\- Ah é ... ...

\- Lucy... – ele agora cura os braços continua sobrancelha erguida.

\- O Leon não para de aparece no bar noturno onde eu trabalho a noite dês eu aceitei a carona dele.

\- ele estas flerta ? são sabia Lucy que você gostava de homens mais velhos .

\- não é não gosto ... pera ai .. Ele tem quando anos ?.

\- 28 anos.

\- não parece, ele tem cara de 23 anos.

\- e quando anos você me daria Lucy ?.

\- 18 anos ..

\- hum.. Que bom escuta isso a inda estou parecendo adolescente.

\- "ehhh pera ai ele tem quando anos ?"

\- tem quando anos Natsu ?.

\- 21 anos.

\- "como ele é cinco anos mais velho que eu?! ei pera ai "

\- se você tem 21 anos por que está cursando o 3 colegial ?.

_Eu não estou cursando o terceiro colegial. Apenas escudado engelharia cível , se você não sabe U.A.S. Não apenas escola também universidade preparatória.

_ Então faz educação física igual os alunos colegial?.

_ Isso e obrigatório a fazer mesmo estando cursado universidade . Regra da deles não quere seus universitários pregam a forma . Ele mandam uma vez por semana nós corremos ou fazer algum esporte.

_ entendo.

-"ele não tem aparecia de homem mais velho "

Volto para o trabalho Natsu vai entra em sua sala, eu começo a digita uns documentos no computador da horário de eu embora estou novamente atrasada por demora de digitar documentos words. Eu pego minhas coisas e saio vou até o elevador desço para o primeiro andar, vejo Leon acenando para min.

\- gostaria de uma carona hoje Lucy?.

\- E...

\- Desculpe Leon hoje eu estou a levando. - Natsu disse tom sério.

\- "Ahh o que como assim?"

\- Vamos Lucy. Você está atrasada ..

\- "o que eu falo ... já sei."

\- obrigado pela carona Leon mesmo assim, tchau até amanhã. – saio despedindo Leon .Me aproximo de Natsu.

\- obrigado o agradeço

Ele suspira - vamos.

Ele me leva até onde eu trabalho ele para o carro no sinal vermelho e me encara.

\- não é melhor você para de trabalho naquele lugar?.

_ Para falar a verdade eu não gostou muito da onde estou trabalhando . Mais trabalho como dançarina em uma boate noturna. Mais preciso fazer isso.

\- você sabe muito bem o que as dançarias devem fazer .?.

\- sei mais consegui converse o dono deixa eu trabalho como dançarina.

\- você acha ele vai consegui mande esse contrato por muito tempo? Sabendo terá prejuízo?

-...

Saio do carro sem dizer nada agradeço pela carona vou para serviço o que Natsu disse e verdade as garotas que trabalha não apenas dançam tem fazer outros tipos de coisas. Eu conseguir esse trabalho eu expliquei minha situação ao dono

 **Flash back.**

\- você sabe não posso mantém você aqui apenas dançando.

\- Estendo senhor.

\- mais posso fazer um acordo com você decidir aceita.

\- os homens pagão 1000 yesn pelo uma moça, por você ser dura seu valor aumenta para o triplo valendo 3000 yesn um desse homem fica endereçado em pagar essa condia por você terá que faze-la mesmo .

\- está bem essa condição para você ? assim manterá homem afastados uma condia ele não vão quere pagar sempre haverá um que queira pureza de uma jovem precisamente nova .

\- tudo aceitarei.

 **Flash Black fim.**

\- Ate agora tiver sorte de nem homem quere pagar esse preço e também como a Judá Elis ela me ajuda manter os homens longe de mim. No começo eu pensei elas não gostavam de mim todas mulher trabalhavam no bar tinha ciúmes de mim , ela pensavam eu era preferida do dono eu não fazer as coisas elas fazem com os homens. Mais com tempo elas entenderam minha situação começaram me ajudar a afastado os homens de mim . Já estou trabalhado deste local a cinco messes conhecia cada uma delas , sem muitas estão aqui apenas diversão gostavam senti prazer atração cada homem diferente; no caso de Elis e Tami, elas são tiverentes elas trabalham para sustentarem seus filhos . Eu entendo o lado delas como mãe , já mais mãe deixarei seus filhos passarem formem . Assim eu também já mais deixarei meu irmão mais novo passar fome novamente como uns anos trais. Apenas rezo todos os dias para que nem homem tenha interesse por mim , queira pagar por mim. Caso ao contranho eu sei não conseguirei fazer terei pedi permissão.

 **Leon Pov**

Tenho certeza aquele play boy está envolvido nisso, ele pensa pode tudo ele quer? vamos ver então o dia na festa ...

Desgraçado ...

 **Flash back**

\- por favor senhor quando está custando uma noite suas dançarina ?.

\- 1000 yes .

\- Estava interessado naquela ali a loira .

\- desculpe senhor mais a que lá vale 3000 yes .

\- qual diferença entre elas ?.

\- aquela de moça loira além dela ser de menos de idade , ela ainda e pura.

\- eu pago os 3000 yes ou melhor pago 5000 yes por ela . – dono arregala os olhos.

\- desculpe senhor hoje teve um jovem que pago 20000 yes por ela por 1 semana ninguém encostar dela.

\- "maldito tenho certeza foi ele ..."

\- mais senhor tiver mesmo endereçado nessa jovem, eu posso dizer quando ela estarás disponível daqui a duas semanas.

\- ou interessante aqui duas semanas voltarei ..

\- sim senhor .

 **Flash back fim.**

 **Natsu pov**

Natsu estava em seus apartamento sentado no sofá olhando para janela vendo as estrelas começa pensa ...

-" você sabe muito bem o que as dançarias devem fazer .?."

\- "sei mais consegui converse o dono deixa eu trabalha como dançarina ."

\- "você acha mesmo ele vai consegui mande esse contrato por muito tempo ? sabendo terá prejuízo ?..."

_ Realmente Lucy e garota muito idiota , eu não posso culpa-la disso. Ela realmente não consegui ver as intenções Leon quer com ela?.

_ Eu sei motivo por você apenas dançar. Mais por que estar trabalhado em lugar como esse?. Eu não consigo entende-la.

Assim que Lucy entrou no seu local de trabalho . Eu esperei por tempo entrei para conversa com dono e perguntei quando custava cada garota para passara noite com elas . Ele me mostrou pasta com informações de cada uma delas. Então eu perguntei sobre loira de 17 anos.

_ Me desculpe quando custa passar noite com elas.

\- 1000 yens

\- perguntei sobre a loira. Ela estava disponível .

Então ele me disse ela custava 3000 yes.

_ Porque tem valor mais caros que as outras. Perguntei curiosamente.

_ Senhor essa garota e especial . Por ser ainda jovem pura ainda. Assim eu escutei palavra "Pura". Eu me segurei não rir.

\- tudo bem tenho um proposta diferente para senhor ...

\- realmente a inda virgem não e como hoje em dia entre as jovem, querem ir trabalha em um lugares desses realmente .É uma idiota não pensa duas vezes antes de fazer qualquer coisa

\- Lucy você muito interessante.

Lucy Pov

Por fim período trabalho noturno acaba me arrumo e volto para casa , já são meia noite, eu estou cansada . não vejo a hora de chegar em casa cair na cama .Por fim o ônibus chega eu desço do ônibus de pois uma quadra chego em casa vou direção antes de ir dormir verifico se meu irmão estava na cama , então abro porta do quarto onde ele minha avó dormi então vejo dormindo na cama. Olho para outro lado vejo cama da minha avó vazia ._ Ela deve estar no hospital." Me aproximo do meu irmão cubro ele estava descoberto . saio do quatro não acorda-lo . vou meu quarto me deixo na cama literalmente caio no sono...

Eu acordo escutado gritos , me levando da cama corro direção quarto ao lado meu irmão dormi . sabia novamente ele estava tento pesadelos . Me aproximo dele tento acorda-lo

_ Touma ... Touma ... for favor acorde .. Touma. Ele acorda assustado suando para uns minutos me encarando.

_ Mana?!

_ Calma , tudo bem sou eu estou aqui. Eu me sento na cama e braço ele .Eu decido pergunta.

_ Com que você dessa vez estava sonhado Touma?.

_ Eu estava sonhando com mamãe e pai. Ele dizia nós dois se cuidamos . Porque estava na hora da avó parti com eles.

Fecho meus olhos com força suspiro. Lembro no dia meus pais foram viajar meu irmão apenas tinha três anos chorou implorando eles não irem viajarem no dia avião eles estão caio. Lembro muito bem Touma ter passado dois dias febre altíssima . De pois disso ocorreu tragédia nossos pais morreram . Para falar a verdade tenho medo esse sonho de Touma possa vira realidade . Não sei o que fazer . Tenho medo eu não possa cria-lo sozinha. Tento manter meu irmão a calmo me deito ao lado dele o abraço , eu tento pegar no sono novamente.


	6. Festa empresa são sinónimos de confusão

**Capítulo 6 - Festa empresa são sinónimos de confusão**

Hoje é sexta-feira, "graças a deus" eu penso. Amanhã não terei que ir trabalhar na MSC, muito menos terei de ir à aula. Irei apenas trabalhar á noite na casa noturna, mas em compensação tenho trabalho de escola para fazer.

Foi um dia comum na escola, nada de importante ou diferente. Suspiro quando toca o ultimo sinal, junto minhas coisas e vou direto para a empresa. Ao chegar lá me deparo com Leon conversando com a recepcionista do primeiro andar, passo por eles abro pequeno sorriso e desejo apenas um boa tarde aos dois, que foi prontamente retribuído por ambos.

Sigo até o elevador, entro e espero subir ate o último andar, ao chegar vou em direção á grande porta de vidro, passo meu cartão e entro. Como sempre a única presença naquela sala por enquanto era eu, sigo em direção à minha mesa , me sento digitando a senha no computador para cumprir meus serviços. Fico um tempo vendo os arquivos para saber se tinha chego algum email a Natsu, ou melhor, "senhor" Natsu.

—Não vejo nada e Natsu está na sala dele, não quero nem saber - Digo bem baixo para mim mesma enquanto fecho tudo.

Escuto uma porta se abrindo e levanto minha cabeça para verificar, vejo que é apenas Natsu saindo de sua sala. "Ótimo Lucy, agora tudo o que tu fala vira realidade, maldita boca que eu tenho" penso.

—Boa tarde Lucy - Diz vindo em minha direção.

—Boa tarde - Respondo voltando a olhar para computador. Percebo que o mesmo suspira e me pergunta: - Porque está me ignorando?

— Eu não estou te ignorando, estou apenas chegando os arquivos e e-mails. – Ainda não viro meu olhar em sua direção.

— Então por que está desviando olhar? - Perguntou com cara de curioso

— Eu não estou. – "Ok, agora devo olhar para ele."

— Está sim .

— "arggg como ele é ..." - Penso e o encaro um tanto nervosa, vejo que ele faz o mesmo porém com um olhar sereno.

— Posso ajudá-lo ? - Eu falo com sarcasmo na voz na parte do "Sr".

— Senhor Natsu? Isso não combina nem um pouco comigo Lucy. - Ele diz levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas enquanto me encara. – Lucy, gostaria de sair amanhã comigo para almoça? - Pergunta me deixando surpresa.

— "Em? Ele esta me chamando para almoça?" – Minha cabeça está meio confusa - Desculpe Natsu, não poderei ir. Tenho compromisso amanhã, irei na festa da empresa, a noite tenho que ir trabalhar e depois fazer trabalho da escola.

— Você vai na festa amanhã ? – Perguntou surpreso.

— Sim, porque?

— Lucy... – Deu uma pausa como se pensasse no que dizer - Essa festa não é exatamente o que parece .

— Como assim? – Estou realmente cada vez mais confusa.

— Alguém já te convidou para vir amanhã?

— Sim, o senhor Leon me convidou.

— Entendo... – Faz uma cara que não consigo decifrar - Apenas um aviso, essa festa não é para comemoração dos novos trabalhadores, tem outro motivo além desse.

— Posso saber qual é? – Digo com uma cara desconfiada.

— Amanhã você vai descobrir – E disso da um sorriso de canto. - Mas se precisa de mim amanhã, qualquer coisa, é só me ligar. - Ele se apóia na mesa, pega uma caneta, marca seu número em uma papel e me entrega.

Observo atentamente seus movimentos até pegar o papel de suas mãos.

— Voltarei pra minha sala agora, se precisa de alguma coisa é só vir fala comigo. – Diz dando uma volta e caminhando em direção a sua sala.

— Mas que sujeito mais insuportável. – Começo a resmungar - Eu jamais ligarei para ele. Nunca! - Disse com ênfase no nunca.

As horas passaram e Natsu não saiu mais de sua sala para me incomodar. Finalmente já podia arrumar minhas coisas, desligo computador, apago as luz da sala e saio da mesma. Enquanto caminhava para o elevador verifiquei minha bolsa novamente para me assegurar de que não esqueci nada. Em segundos já estava no térreo, pronta para ir embora, quando vejo Leon vindo em minha direção sorridente.

— Te vejo amanhã? - Ele me perguntou parecendo bem feliz mesmo.

— Sim. - Dou um sorriso mínimo para ser educada.

— Até amanhã Lucy ! - Diz me acenando.

— Até. - E dou um breve aceno.

Saio e vou em direção para o meu segundo trabalho, como sempre aturar os homens bêbados com suas cantadas ridículas que não me agradam nem um pouco. Minha avó sempre diz que eu tenho de ser amável e educada com homens, um dia eu posso acabar encontrando a pessoa certa para mim. Tenho minhas dúvidas, não quero ser esse tipo de mulher. Ser uma pessoa completamente idiota cega por amor, para um dia alguém me fazer de trouxa, acabar me traindo e quebrado meu coração em pedaços.

Não, esse não é o tipo de vida que eu quero. Eu sonho em ser uma mulher independente. Eu não quero arrumar qualquer tipo de homem para me dar dor de cabeça. Quero estudar, ter um bom emprego para que eu possa continuar pagando a bolsa do meu irmão, não quero que ele seja igual a mim.

Mesmo que eu tenha de chegar a ponto de ser garota de programa, sim, por meu irmão eu me rebaixo a esse nível, jamais o deixarei passar fome novamente. Ele merece coisa melhor para vida dele.

Ao chegar na casa noturna me arrumo como de costume, nós dançamos levando os homens a loucura todas as noites, porem por hoje apenas ajudo a servir as mesas.

Vou andando pelo salão segurando uma bandeja de bebidas na mão, sigo até a mesa de numeração "8" servindo um grupo de homens que estavam sentados acompanhados de duas dançarinas. Eu apenas servi e me retirei. Suspiro aliviada por não ver nenhum sinal do Leon, fico muito feliz por ele não ter aparecido aqui até agora. Término o serviço e volto para casa exausta, ando até meu quarto morrendo de cansaço, caio sobre cama e acabo dormindo.

Acabei por acordar só lá pelas dez da manhã, tomei meu café da manhã e vejo um bilhete da minha a avó sobre a mesa dizendo que foi para o hospital.

Termino meu café e vou logo fazer meu trabalho, começo a pesquisar sobre o assunto, a copiar e responder umas perguntas, paro apenas para ir fazer almoço do meu irmão que já esta acortado, apenas sentado no sofá vendo televisão.

— Lucy. – Ouvi sua voz, um pouco baixa pela distancia, me chamando.

— Sim, Touma?

— Quer ajuda para preparar o almoço?

— Não precisa, eu me viro sozinha. – Disse após alguns segundos.

— Ok... - "Ela nunca aceita minha ajuda." pensou ele

Depois de uma hora termino de preparar toda a comida, coloco sobre a mesa tudo e chamo meu irmão para comer. Começo a ter pensamentos negativos pois minha avó ainda não tinha retornado do hospital, mas mantenho tudo pra mim, Touma não precisa compartilhar desses pensamentos. Porem toda minha linha de raciocínio foi cortada pelo toque de um telefone tocando, o qual eu fui correndo atender.

— Alô? – Digo assim que o encosto em minha orelha.

— Olá Lucy, queria saber como estão as coisa ai em casa. – Assim que a voz fala eu reconheço ser de minha avó e acabo me acalmando.

— Está tudo bem vó. – Mesmo que ela não me possa ver, eu estou com um sorriso mínimo.

— Querida, hoje eu não poderei voltar para casa, o médico disse tenho ficar internada novamente. Por favor não diga nada a seu irmão, apena diga que tendo de ficar no hospital para fazer um tratamento.

— Tudo bem vó, eu não direi nada. Por favor qualquer coisa me liga, se precisar de alguma coisa... Melhoras vó. -"Já esperava isso novamente." penso enquanto o mínimo sorriso que eu tinha desaparece.

Desligo o telefone e volto para mesa me sentando com Touma, volto a comer e digo.

— Nossa avó acabou de ligar, disse vai ficar no hospital para fazer alguns exames.

— Mana... – Deu uma pausa em sua fala - Eu sei muito bem o estado da vó, não adianta você ficar mentido para mim.

—Touma! - O repreendi, ele não pode ficar falando desse jeito.

— Para mim chega! Sei que o estado da vó é grave, nós não podemos ficar dependendo dela. – Fala estressado e coloca os dois punhos fechados sobre a mesa.

— Eu sei Touma, porque acha que eu trabalho? – O encaro.

— Eu não falo sobre isso, digo que você deveria me pedir ajuda de vez em quando, mas você nunca aceita minha ajuda e muito menos de outras pessoas.

— Touma, isso é problema meu, quero você apenas estudando e nada mais.

— Sempre assim. – Vai aumentando seu tom de voz - Você age dessa forma, nunca pensar em si mesma.

— Não grite comigo Touma. – Acabo por gritar com ele também.

— Mais isso é verdade – Voltou ao tom de voz normal - Sempre trabalhou duro, agora que arrumou outro serviço não para mais em casa, nem para descascar e quando para você faz trabalho de escola ou fica estudando.

— Esses assuntos não são da sua conta Touma! O que eu faço ou não é problema meu.

— Já estou satisfeito. – Fala levantando da mesa e indo embora.

— Touma volta aqui! – Ordenei mas o mesmo me ignorou.

—"Droga como ele é teimoso... Não sei mais o que fazer." – Penso enquanto passo minhas mãos em meu cabelos num ato de tentar me acalmar.

Acabo de almoçar, lavo a louça e subo para terminar meu trabalho escolar. Ao terminar o trabalho vou tomar uma ducha, único momento em que eu posso relaxar e esfriar cabeça, logo após sair começo a me arrumar para a festa da empresa. Antes de sair bato na porta do quarto meu irmão e digo:

— Touma estou saindo. – E ele parece me ignorar.

Pego minha bolsa, abro e verifico se está tudo certo, se não esqueci de nada e acabo vendo o número de Natsu marcado no papel.

"Jamais eu vou ligar para ele." – Penso com uma careta.

Chamo um taxi pois assim posso chegar mais rápido na festa, digo o endereço para o motorista e em mais ou menos 25 minutos de viagem chego ao local, havia muita gente, muitos estavam bebendo e conversando, ao longe vejo um amiga que acabei conhecendo no trabalho da recepção, seu nome era Yuki, a mesma me ver e caminha em minha direção com duas mulheres.

— Lucy-chan! – Veio com um belo sorriso no rosto. - Quem é seu par? - Pergunta um tanto quanto curiosa.

— Meu par? Assim... – Fico meio nervosa - Leon me convindo mas até agora não me encontrei com ele.

— É Mesmo?! Que sorte, você vai ser parceira do Leon. – Fala uma das mulheres está com Yuki.

— Essa é a Kuroko, ela veio com Akame, logo eles irão para o quarto. – Me apontou a mulher que até então estava calada

Elas dão uma pequena risada entre si e eu acabo ficando um pouco corada.

— Agora falta poucos pares, Lucy você é uma desses que ainda não foi.

Enquanto elas conversam entre si eu começo a tentar assimilar a fala dela com meu par que é Leon. – "NÃO." Penso e decido pergunta que assunto elas estavam se referindo.

— Fazer o que?

— Como assim fazer o que? – Ela parecia mais confusa que eu.

— Você não sabe? – A outra garota que ainda não tinha falado diretamente comigo se pronunciou - Essa festa reúne todos os tipos de trabalhadores que você conhece, ser convidada por algum homem significa que esta aceitado ser parceira do mesmo que te chamou e no dia da festa você tem ter uma relação sexual com seu parceiro. Essa festa está mais para um encontro.

As falava de Kuroko atingem meu cérebro... Na hora que ouvi sobre ter de ir para cama com pessoa na qual me convidou... Era isso que Natsu queria tentar me avisar.

"Essa não, não posso continuar aqui. Tenho que dar um jeito de sair o mais rápido possível..." - Minha cabeça já estava latejando.

— Se vocês me dão licença meninas, tenho que ir ao toalete. - Dou uma desculpa qualquer para elas tentando sair daquele local para pensar. "O que eu posso fazer? Minha sorte é que ainda não encontrei com Leon." Penso cada vez mais nervosa.

Entro no toalete pesando no que poderia fazer, a primeira opção que me surge é ligar para "ele". - "Não nem pensar Lucy!" – Minha mente grita porem é a única maneira para sair daqui.

Pego o papel que está dentro da minha bolsa e disco o número dele, sinto minhas mão tremendo, escuto o telefone tocar mas ele não atende, tento novamente e na terceira chamada escuto uma voz.

— Alo?

— Natsu! - digo um pouco gaguejando.

— Está na festa?

— Sim.

— Estou indo te buscar.

— Quem disse que eu te pedi para vir me buscar?

— Pela sua voz, você descobriu o verdadeiro motivo da festa já.

— Sim ...

— Já se encontrou com seu parceiro ?

— Não, cheguei agora, uma amiga veio conversar comigo que faltava pouco pares então vim para o toalete não me encontrei com Leon.

— Fique ai por 10 minutos é o tempo de me arrumar e ir te buscar, então não saia daí.

Ele desligou o telefone e comecei a tremer, o que eu acabei de fazer? Liguei para Natsu vir me buscar mas não tinha outra escolha.

Se passa os 10 minutos e finalmente saio do toalete, respiro fundo e não vejo Natsu em nenhum lugar e acabo indo até as meninas .

— Lucy! Leon chegou e está te procurando. - Yuki me avisa.

"Droga" penso.

Então eu só escuto um grito repentino dela:

— Leon! Lucy está aqui conosco. – Olho na mesma direção que ela e vejo Leon com um sorriso no rosto vindo em minha direção, chegando cada vez mais perto de mim. Meus pensamentos eram só de "cadê Natsu que não chega".

— Boa noite Lucy. – Disse Leon todo cortêz

— Bo-boa noite Leon. – Acabo gaguejando não escondendo o nervoso que eu estava passando no momento.

— Então, vamos? Já tem lugar livre para nós. – Ele disse estendendo sua mão para mim pega-lá.

Sinto alguém me puxando pela cintura, olho para ver e o vejo.

— Natsu! – Digo aliviada.

— Desculpe, vim o mais rápido possível. - Ele sussurrou próximo aos meus ouvidos.

— Ora Natsu, que você está fazendo aqui? Não é do seu costume aparecer a esses tipos de festa. – Ele parecia irritado com o aparecimento de Natsu.

— Leon me desculpe aparecer assim dessa forma sem avisar porem eu e Lucy temos um compromisso agora.

— Desculpe-me eu mas hoje ela é minha, estamos na festa como par, e agora é nossa vez. - Diz Leon que parecia que ia tentar me puxar.

— Desculpe estragar sua vez, mas surgiu um compromisso de urgência da empresa. Eu não posso ir sem minhas secretaria. Se vocês nos dão licença meninas e Leon. Temos que ir agora. – E foi delicadamente me empurrando pra fora do local enquanto deu apenas um breve aceno com a cabeça para aqueles que ficaram.

— Desculpe Leon, tenho quer ir ao trabalho agora. - Dou a falsa desculpa e saio de vez da festa, sinto meu coração disparar a mil.

Olho para Natsu e vejo seu olhar escuro e feições irritadas.

— O-obrigado Natsu. - Digo envergonhada.

Ele se vira para mim e da um sorriso.

— De nada, agora vamos! – E deu dois passos em direção ao seu carro.

— Ah, vamos aonde?

— Dar uma volta antes de eu te levar para sua casa.

— Quero esfriar a cabeça antes. – Peço seguindo ele até o carro, e Natsu como um cavalheiro abriu a porta para que eu pudesse entrar e enquanto eu pegava o cinto de segurança e o botava em seu devido lugar, Natsu dava a volta no carro para se sentar no banco de motorista. Logo ao entrar no carro ouço um suspiro vindo dele para logo após ele olha para mim.

— hum... - Eu não sabia bem o que falar.

— Sua idiota, antes de fazer alguma coisa pense... Eu te avisei não foi? – Deu sermão apesar de seu tom ser calmo.

— Eu... Desculpe, não sabia mesmo do que se tratava essa festa... – Minha cara revelava que eu estava um pouco abalada.

Ele então me olha e fica encarando por alguns segundos. - Sua Idiota... - Natsu coloca as suas mão sobre meu rosto e acaricia, deixado-me paralisada por um momento. Ele se aproxima de meu rosto e me beija intensamente .


	7. Você anda me vigiando ?

**Capítulo 7 - Você anda me vigiando ?**

Lucy fica assustada principalmente acaba retribuindo o beijo mesmo intensidade por volta de ar dois separa , Natsu dá um sorriso, Lucy fica vermelha pelo acabo de fazer.

\- Melhor você sair do seu trabalho noturno. – Ele a encara

\- Oque?

\- Leon está de olhos em você , não creio que ele está a trais de um relacionamento amoroso . – Ele ergue sobrancelha.

\- QUEM PEDIO SUA OPINIAO? DO QUE EU DEVO FAZER O NÃO SOBRE MINHA VIDA? Ela pensou irritada. - "literalmente ele consegui me tira do sério ".

_IDIOTA! – Ele gritou. _Você acha que eu não sei!? O Leon anda te perseguindo por todos lados na empresa ,que anda visitado no seu trabalho turno!

_Agora você deu para me vigiar é ?

_Lucy! ... Por favor me escuta...

_Eu do escutando .

_ não está não...

_Leon não é o que aparente ser, tome muito cuidado com ele .

_ Se for verdade o que você me disse sobre o Leon, ser perigoso então porque você não me diz?

_ Por favor , apenas confiem mi. Tenho minha própria opinião sobre Leon .Não posso de dizer o que Leon predem-te com você.

\- eu sabia quer saber Natsu foi um grande erro ir trabalha na imprensa eu soubesse você era meu chefe .

Ele encara olhar triste e suspira .

\- não vou dizer mais nada apensas saia o quando mais rápido seu serviço noturno .

\- Mesmo eu queria sai do serviço não posso larga ele simplesmente assim tenho minhas contas para pagar a vida não e tão fácil assim como você imagina senhor Natsu.

Ele suspira novamente passa sua mão pelos seus cabelos, ele desfia olhar para frente liga o carro começa a dirigir ficamos em silencio entre o trajeto.

 **LUCY P'OV**

O que eu acabei de fazer ? Eu retribuir o beijo ? Porque ..não sei está condescendo comigo deve ser apenas insegurança por ele ter me ajudado sair daquele local. Como eu me sinto uma idiota ter ido nesse tipo de festa , que vergonha . Se eu soube dês do início era festa para conhecer colegas de trabalho e ter um caço com eles , eu não teria aceitado esse convite .

Mesmo assim , quem ele pensa que é ? Me dizer eu tenho sair do meu outro trabalho noturno , por causa do Leon. Apenas só mas três messes conseguirei pagar as dividas, não posso depender da minha avó , mas o estado que ela se encontra.

Desperto dos meus pensamento, quando o carro para de frente um restaurante, escuto Natsu me chamando.

 **Normal Pov .**

_ Lucy! Vamos jantar, assim possamos conversa com mais calma .

_ Não estou com fome! – Disse olhando para frente secada mente, para dar ter encará-lo.

_ Eu apenas trouxe dinheiro para pagar taxis ir embora.

_" como ela é difícil "._ não pedi que você pagasse o jantar ? Eu que pagarei mesmo assim foi eu que troce aqui. Estou convidado a jantar comigo.

Ele abre a porta do carro e saia faço mesma coisa , ele me espera sair do carro e tão começa anda em direção ao restaurante sigo ele .Natsu conversa um dos garçom dirigi nos dois para uma mesa perto na janelas sentamos em silêncio o Garção trais o cardápio .

_ Lucy! O que você gostaria de comer?.

\- pro mim pode ser qualquer coisa está bom.

Ele ergue sua sobrancelha para mim o que me deixa novamente irritada , ele chama pelo gascão que vem em nova direção Natsu vais um pedido cumprimento com um vinho. O garçom pega com nossa refeição ele serve o vinho parta nos dois , eu não bebo para não fazer desfeita bebo apenas um cole terminamos de comer em silencio eu Natsu não trocamos ser quer uma palavra Natsu paga a conta e me leva para casa ao chegar em casa antes de eu sair do carro ele disse..

_ Porque você tem ser tão cabeça dura ? Uma garota como você, tem fazer esse tipo de trabalho ...—Natsu vez uma passa antes de continuara sua frase . _ vergonhoso? Olhe para você Lucy é garota jovem muito bonita , você não que fazer esse tipo de coisas.

Ele a encarou , Lucy quebro contato visual , abaixou sua cabeça sentido envergonhada de si mesma.

_ Você já mas entenderas , eu não escolhi esse tipo de trabalho porque eu gosto. Porque não outra opção . Essa é minha realidade , tenho irmão mas novo para cuidar uma avó também. Esse tipo de coisa você já entenderas como eu me sinto . Ser uma mulher completamente suja fazendo esse tipo coisa , eu não simplesmente não posso larga escola para trabalhar período integral só apenas sair do meu trabalho vergonhoso.

_ Não consigo de ver uma mulher suja, Só acredito você poderia escolher outro tipo de trabalho, não colocando seu corpo exposto para homens imundos fica a olhando e tenha pensamentos impróprios Apenas usar seu corpo , para fazer realizar desejos imundos.

_ Eu ... eu... – Lucy tenta argumenta algo é interrompida por Natsu

_ Eu não só ninguém te jugar Lucy, Apenas acredito você tenha grande potencial . Grande futuro pela frente, como grande mulher respeitosa .

_ Lucy! Por favor pense com calma, eu acabei de dizer . E também sobre seu trabalho noturno.

Encaro-o e suspiro e digo mantendo a calma.

_ obrigado pelo jantar , vou pensar com calma a respeito . -Saio do carro vou até porta de casa olho para trais , Natsu estava esperando eu entrasse e pode-se ir embora , abro a porta entro em casa fecho a porta deslizo sobre ela até cair no chão.

_" droga o que realmente está acontecendo? Comigo? "

Domingo chega único dia posso descansar passo o dia em casa fazendo almoço meu irmão saio para jogar bola com os amigos, assim posso tirar um cochilo a trade, me deito na cama, não consegui dormi, não consegui para de pensar o que Natsu havia me tido.

"_ Eu não só ninguém te jugar Lucy, Apenas acredito você tenha grande potencial. Grande futuro pela frente, como grande mulher respeitosa. Por favor pense bem a respeito no que te disse sobre seu trabalho noturno".

– Aquele olhar dele no momento era de puro ódio mesmo tempo sincero. Me pergunto realmente devo confira no que ele disse? Que Leon perigoso? Ou apenas está me dizendo isso para me prejudica?... Mas não e o que parece ele não iria ,fazer isso por não gosta de Leon... argggg ... tenho que para de pensar nisso .

O domingo se passo muito rápido , A minha semana voltou rotina semanal .estou agora nesse momento no trabalho MSC mais almoçando com yuki outras anfitriã no refeitório .

\- Não acrediiiito!

\- como é que foi com aquele cara ontem, Sayaka-san?

-" apenas almoçando e quando elas conversa entre si."

\- Não aconteceu nada!

\- Ah, como era de esperar NE?

\- Há não foi bom! No meio ele foi par casa!

Eu digo. – Vocês nem podem falar assim. Vão a coquetéis toda semana, NE?

\- De qualquer forma, homens que vão a coquetéis não são todos essas coisas todas, é o que eu acho.

\- É assim tão ruim para não terem namorados?. – Homens só trazem dor de cabeça.

\- Você não precisam passar por toda essa chateação para – Só interrompida quando Sayaka pega minhas bochecha apertando e dizendo.

\- Pera ae... – você tem algum direito de dizer isso a nós!?

\- você nunca teve um namorado mesmo tendo 17 anos sua vida!

\- Não me importaria se é um comentário vindo de sua amarga experiência de sair com cara horroroso.

_Ai ai! Isso dói Sayaka-san!.

Ela lagar de minhas bochechas passo a mão onde ela aperto .

_Não consigo acreditar! Por que você é tão rabugenta?

_ Eu ... – ela está me chamando de rabugenta?"

_Eu ainda não sou assim! – retruco

_a gente sabe que o chefe Natsu estragou seu encontro com Leon bem na hora que vocês iriam, isso não é motivo para fica assim Lucy.

_" eu do graças a deus Natsu me tiro de lá ."

Termino de conversa com ela saio na mesa volta para meu serviço vejo Leon acenando para mim e sorrindo.

-" péssima hora eu vou dizer para ele ?"

\- Boa trade Lucy?.

\- Boa trade hum...

\- como foi a reunião com Natsu ontem ?

\- ah... " verdade "... foi chata tive atura aquele empresários falando apenas vendas e contratos ..

\- que pena né para estraga nossa noite no sábado.

\- assim foi uma pena ... -" não foi nada " .

Ele passa por mim dá um pequeno sorriso o que não me agradou . e me diz.

\- vamos ter outra oportunidade bem mais tranquila. – ele sai andado sinto um arrepio percorre pelo meu corpo .

Volta para minha sala vejo se alguma mensagem para Sr. Natsu não a nem uma , término meu trabalho saio tendo sair dês percebida mais rápido possível para que Leon não me veja estou indo trabalha , chego em meu serviço me arruma vou servi as mesas observo se Leon está por aqui , me sinto alivio de não vê-lo.

Essas semana se passo não a um sinal de Leon me seguindo nem meus no meu serviço me pergunto se Natsu não estará e exagerado a princípio. Hoje é sexta-feira , estou indo para meu trabalho no turno .Estou me sentido pouco aflita, não sei porque .Tento não pensar coisas ruim, sigo meu caminho para o meu outro trabalho.

_ Boa noite Lucy! – Aya me cumprimenta no camarim.

_Boa noite . – digo .

Me arrumo coloco o vestido vermelho vai até as coxas preto,, meu cabeço arrumo coque coloco duas flores vermelhas de infete do meu cabeço de pois está arrumada saio para servi as mesas como se costume , continuo sentido uma aflição , passo três horas tenho mais cinco horas de serviço , vejo o meu chefe me chamando vou até ele , quando eu me dou com Leon ao lado dele me percorre entre meus corpo um calafrio .

_Lucy esse senhor vai ser seu acompanhante essas noite ... mostre a ele o quarto. E vai se arrumar.

-" As palavras do chefe me atinge em cheio, não consigo me mover ,nem mesmo dar único passo."

 **Natsu p'OV**

Natsu estava tomando banho em seu apartamento não conseguia relaxar por um minuto se quer, seus pensamentos estavam dirigido jovem de cabelos loiro Lucy.

_ não conseguiu para de pensar nela .. Será ela está bem ?.

_ Para de ser preocupar Natsu. – ele mesmo se chamou sua própria atenção. _Da onde vem esse sentimento de que quere-la proteja, e quando estiver envolvida pelos meus braços.

Saio do meu banho passo as mão entre meus cabelos úmido e molhados e me seco, olho para meu celular estava em cima da minha cama, vejo duas chamadas perdidas , olho vejo era da Lucy .

Começo pensar essa hora está no serviço não conseguido tira ela da minha mente melhor eu confirma está bem com ela . Como um raio me atinge em cheio ...

_ será que... Lucy!

Saio do banheiro pego qualquer blusa que vejo pela frente, me visto a maioria das minhas roupas são social visto uma calca pego as chaves de meu carro e dirijo até a garagem ...

 **Lucy pov**

Leon vem minha direção começa me puxar direção um quarto me mantenho em silencio. Ele mantém uma expressão amigável algumas coisa não me agrada nele, mando ele espera um momento vou até o toalete tranco a porta ..

\- " eu vou fazer agora ... meu deus me ajuda . " – lembre eu carregava meu celular comigo não deixo ele na bolsa e tão disco para o célula de Natsu ...apenas toca tentei outra vez. Para minha má sorte cai na caixa postal.

_ ele deve está com raiva de mim droga ... suspiro fundo, entro no box jogo agua gelado meu corpo tentar ganhar tempo, coloca meus pensamentos no lugar então saio do chuveiro me seco visto aquela maldita roupa sexy langeris finas que foi deixada para mim vesti . Me arrumo e tomo coragem para sair do banheiro, com vergonhar estar usando uma langeri um sutiã me cubro com uma toalha e saio do banheiro vou até direção do Leon paro e pergunto.

\- por que está fazendo isso ?. – Olho secada mente para ele sentido nojo .

\- Lucy! – Ele sorri. – Vem sente do meu lado vamos toma uma bebida.

\- Não bebo Leon .

\- apenas único cole de champagne mais nada ele me dá a taça.

Pego apenas um cole do champagne . – E digo.

\- você não me respondeu ?.

\- simples minha querida Lucy , vamos ter nosso dia, que não podemos ter por causa sua inesperada hora extra no serviço .- ele começa carícias meu rosto , bato na mão dele para que se afaste de mim .

\- não sabia o motivo daquela festa, eu não quero ir para cama com você . – digo com irritação.

Ele começa ri uma risada estranha, e me encara.

\- mesmo que você não quere ir comigo para cama esse seu trabalho não é ? estou errado ?.

Ele se aponha suas duas mão sobre a cama me encurralando não ter onde sair .

\- Leon por favor ...

\- se você me considera meu amigo por favor não faça isso . – ele começa ri novamente tento dar um taba no rosto dele ele pega minha mão .

\- mesmo você não querendo ir para cama comigo você vai querendo ou não ...

\- não vou ter o trabalho deixa você excitada não por muito tempo.

\- "quando ele termina a frase sinto um calor me atingir entre meu corpo percebo que ele coloca alguma coisa naquela bebida."

\- você coloca alguma coisa no bebida não foi ?.

\- isso mesmo e um estimulador, esse estimulador para efeito em você , quando você gozar , esse é antídoto do remédio.

\- seu ... desgra... – quando ia chingalo ele começa me beijar com brutalidade percorre seu beijo meu pescoço.. Sinto lagrimas corre entre meus olhos sinto ele afastando minha pernas com os joelho dele...


	8. Sentimentos a flor da pele

**Capítulo 8 - Sentimentos a flor da pele.**

 _ **Natsu pov**_

Cheguei na casa noturno estacionei o carro, sair do carro foi até estabelecimento entre fui conversa com dono, pergunta sobre Lucy. Estava sinto mal pressentimento .

_ Você e o jovem da ótima vez.

_ Me desculpe Lucy está trabalhando nesse momento.- Pergunto por ela , estava ficando sem paciência .

\- ela está servindo alguma mesa ?

\- Não ... não ela está nesse momento fazendo aquilo, e primeira vez dela tenho certeza ela vai ser sair bem .

_ Como é que é ? – Quase pretendo a cabeça o seguro com força pelo colarinho da blusa.

_ O Sr. Acabou de dizer ? Algum imundo estar passado mão nela ?. O Sr. Tem noção ela é apenas garota de menos de idade. Seu...

O Sr. Com medo de apanhar o dono começa gaguejar pedido para que o aquele senhor o solta-se.

_ Desculpe Sr. Não pode resisti oferta que fizeram pela aquela garota foi realmente grande , não pode resistir . Por favor da para o senhor me solta!

_ Seu miserável ! Eu lhe disse para que me liga-se quando passe o prazo , eu pagarei ninguém escoltar a mão dela!. Me diga onde ela estar?. – Natsu senti raiva consumi-lo , seguro o homem pelo colarinho da blusa ele o encara com raiva , desejando matar o homem.

_ VAMOS! ME DIGA AGORA!

_Ela... estar no quarto número 35.

O Natsu soltar o homem rapidamente corre direção os quartos, escuto o Homem gritado algo , não tive cabeça ouvir uma palavra se quer . Raiva me dominava mais me importava ela restila-la de lá .

Chegando no quarto número 35 tendo abri a porta estava trancada, escuto outro lado da porta a voz de Lucy gritando dizendo alguma coisa. – "Me soltar". – Completamente puro ódio me domina ainda mas ,em saber que alguém está encostando suas as mãos imundas na Lucy..

Pego embuço e chuto a porta com tudo fazendo ela abri , entre me deparo, com Leon na cama em cima da Lucy que segurava seus braços com força , ela se tentava se soltar .

Leon ao me ver escutar o barulho da porta sento arrombando ele sai de cima da Lucy.

\- Ora ora! Como sempre chagando na hora errada Natsu!

Ando em direção até eles olhando fique sãmente para Leon, encerro meus punhos, tento me controlar.

_ Saia de perto dela agora!. – Olho direção para ela , então a pergunto .

_Lucy Está tudo bem com você ?

_ Não se preocupe nós estava na melhor parte até você nós interromper.

_Não e o que parece. – Retruquei .

_Veja você mesmo como ela está toda excitada por mim.

Natsu desvia olhar rapidamente direção a Lucy. Sua face demostrava estava com medo assuntada .

 **LUCY PO'V**

Estava tendo empurra Leon de cima de mim não queria ele encosta-se um dedo em mim , não quero fazer isso com um cara que eu não ame. Escuto um barulho me deparo com Natsu vindo em nossa direção estava olhar sombrio , apenas escuto Leon dizer para Natsu : _ Veja você mesmo como ela está toda excitada por mim. Eu grito dizendo.

_ Isso é mentira você coloco alguma coisa naquela bebida, que deixo eu assim .

 **Normal pov**

Natsu anda em direção a Leon pega ele pela blusa erguendo ele para cima seus punhos estava prestes socá-lo .

\- Você não passa de psicopata, quando vai estar satisfeito? Já não baste ter feito aquilo aquela jovem inocente sento uma suas vítima?.

\- Além ser me chefe agora vai quere dar ordem a mim ? Se trometendo na dos outros, meus assuntos pessoais.

_ Olhe para ela ! Essa garota não passa de uma dançarina oferecida, esse o trabalho dela. Como tu tem coragem de proteger essa garota.

Leon consegui deixa ainda mais Natsu furioso que já estava. Natsu ergueu seus punhos socando Leon no rosto, Cai logo de pois depois de receber o muro na cara.

_ Não ouse nunca mas dizer essa palavra baixas nojentas na frente dela. Na minha frente , se não quiser ficar sem os dentes a próxima vez !

Deixando Leon no chão , Natsu se aproxima da cama agarra Lucy a pegando no colo.

_ Assim que saímos daqui tenho assunto muito sério a trata com senhorita .

_Nat-su...— Lucy abaixa sua cabeça não tem coragem de olhar para Natsu carregava seu colo , para fora do quarto .

_ O... .

_ De nada , vamos tira você desse local.

Natsu a levava para fora do quarto, no corredor ele ver o dono do local. Se espantou ao ver a porta do quarto arrobando

_Não se preocupe pagarei pelo prejuízos.

O dono do estabelecimento não responde nada, Natsu escuta uma risada sarcástica vindo de Leon que estava se levando do chão.

_Mesmo eu não o faça você vai fazer o meu trabalho.

_Essa droga não passa o efeito apenas algumas hora, Terá que faze-lo e se não faze-lo haverá e feito colaterais nela.

As palavras de Leon chagam nos ouvidos de Natsu logo em seguida dá um sorriso.

_ Será uma honra ser o primeiro.

Natsu saio do estabelecimento carregando Lucy no seu colo, ele a vista seu carro com cuidado colo Lucy no chão . Abri em seguia aporta do seu carro , a mando entra. Ele da falta entra no carro. Percebeu ela não parava quieta , Lucy sentido constrangida cruza as pernas.

 **LUCY PO'V**

Assim que Natsu começo andar para fora do estabelecimento continuei sentido um calor em explicável me sentia excitada não passava, Tentei ajuntar minhas pernas evitar que Natsu não percebesse minha excitação, ele para em frente o carro dele coloca no chão retira sua blusa coloca sobre meus ombros.

 **NORMAL PO'V**

\- Vista isso , não fica a mostra, você está apenas de langeir .

 **LUCY PO'V**

A escuta as palavra de Natsu me dou conta estava apenas de calcinha usando sutiã, uma meia calça que pretinha nas rendas da calcinha corei vestir sua blusa , que ele coloca em meus ombros.

Ele abre a porta do carro, em seguida me dá passagem para que eu entrasse no carro me sento me encolho minhas pernas pelo motivo a inda esta excitada , ele dá a volta abre a porta entre e fecha.

_ O que estar acontecendo comigo? Eu tenho que pegar minha coisa Natsu.

 **NORMAL PO'V**

Natsu entra no carro logo em seguida coloca a chave para dar a partida no carro, ele suspira passas suas mão pelo seu cabelo vigorosamente .

\- Isso não vai passa Lucy em apenas algumas horas!

Encaro ele percebo ele sua visão estava focado no volante ..

 **LUCY PO'V**

Me perguntava se ele está me referindo a minha excitação por causa do efeito do remédio que Leon me deu .Seguimos a viagem em silencio não estava sabendo para nós iramos mantive meus olhos fechados não pensar o quando a inda esta excitada sinto o carro parar escuto a voz dele dizendo.

\- Vamos Lucy!

Abro meus olhos não reconheço o local, e pergunto.

\- Na onde estamos?

\- Esta meu apartamento , agora vamos subir.

Ela sai do carro dá a volta abre a porta para mim, olho para ele reparo em seus músculos definidos estavam a mostra há sua blusa estava comigo, ele estende sua mão para mim eu seguro ele me ajuda a se levanta e sair do carro ele tranca o veiculo passa sua mão em volta de meus ombros me guiado, pegamos o elevador mentíamos em silêncio ao chegar no último anda número 32 a porta se abre revelando estamos na cobertura.

Saiamos do elevador me guio até se apartamento ele abre a porta da um espaço eu possa entra colo atrais de mim ele entra e escuto ele trancando a porta .

 **Normal pov .**

\- me espera aqui sente se vou busca uma roupa para você .

Vou até meu quarta-roupa pego camisola da minha Irma. Quando ela costuma passa alguns dias aqui em casa, volto a sala. Ela continuava encolhida no sofá , e quando movimentava suas pernas .

_ Olha só para você estar suando . Melhor vesti isso . – Dou a camisola a ela.

\- Obrigado.

_ Você usar meu quarto se troca , no credor a direita , primeira porta. _" Esta muito difícil de me controlar , a vendo dessa maneira excitada na minha frente , Deus ! como posso ajuda-la?" – Ele pensou com sigo mesmo ,

_ Lucy...! – ele a chamou .

_ Sim - A olhar para Natsu ele passa sua mãos novamente entre seus cabelos parece estar lutando contra alguma coisa.

_Lucy ... para de fingir está tudo bem . Você mesmo escutou o que Leon falou.

_ Eu sei... mais não quero fazer isso...tem quer ter outra maneira para isso.—Senti lagrimas escore belos meus olhos –" não quero não quero fazer isso ".—Ela estava quase entra desespero.

_Lucy ... eu sei não tenho outra escolha ...se não fizer isso pode causa efeitos colaterais .

_ Droga ! então me diga que tido de efeitos são esses NATSU!.

_ já vi esse droga e os efeitos que ela causa ,simples mente se continua assim seus órgão vão começa a ser ,contrair causando sangramento, pode ate mesmo afeita seu útero você pode ter sangramento, você futuramente não poderá ter filho , despendendo efeito colateral

_Digo o que realmente sei sobre essa droga estimula o sexo,

Lucy fica um pouco assustada tentar dizer algo .

_ Não não! ..Não quero fazer isso . Quero ter minha primeira vez alguém eu ame. – escudo ele suspira fundo , não tento presta atenção , tento me concentrar tentar calmar meu corpo .

_ Acha não é pouco tarde para dizer essas coisas ? Eu te avisei sobre seu trabalho. Agora não adianta dizer essas coisas . tsc .

_ Eu já sabia sobre esse risco . Não tenho outra escola .! – Lucy começa a chora .

_ "Droga!" Não posso deixa-la dessa maneira. " . Natsu se aproxima do sofá e por impulso agarra ela pelo braço começa águia lá pela braço m direção ao seu quarto .

_ Natsu ... O que estar fazendo ?

Ele continuou a puxá-la pelo braço quando, Lucy se deu conta já está sento jogada em uma cama de casal.

_Me solta por favor. – ela pedi-o .

_ Da para ficar quieta por um momento? Droga! – Ele exclamou.

_ Lucy você mesma vai ter que fazer . Se não quiser ninguém toque .

_ O que estar falando ? Eu tenho que fazer o que?

_ Não complique sua situação , você sabe muito bem .

_ Eu não sei estar falando! .

_ Que droga ! Vai me dizer nunca teve um orgasmo sozinha ?

_ O que? Estar querendo eu e toque? Eu não vou fazer isso , isso me parece ser errado . – senti meu rosto esquentar , a vergonha estava sentido não dava para explicar . Como ele ousa se referi eu faça algo por completo indecente.

Tenho certeza que estava sendo a virgem idiota, mas não conseguia me concentrar direito .

\- Tudo bem , eu vou tentar – eu me vi concordando. Ele sorriu e, para minha surpresa, me puxou para seus braços e me beijou. Caramba! O que era aquele beijo? Parecia que o mundo havia deixado de existir. Meus pés deixavam o chão e meu corpo flutuava. Senti seus lábios macios se movimentando nos meus. O encaixe era perfeito. Sua língua tocou meus lábios e eu os abri para recebê-la. O sabor não era comparado a nada que eu já tivesse experimentado antes. Deixei que ele brincasse com minha língua e grudei meu corpo ao dele. Suas mãos se movimentaram. Uma descendo pelas minhas costas e me prendendo a ele e a outra subindo até minha nuca segurando meus cabelos com força. Eu queria que me invadisse de todas as formas possíveis. Depois de um tempo nos devorando, ele se afastou. Eu estava ofegante e ansiosa por mais.

Um milhão de borboletas levantaram voo em meu estômago causando formigamento em meu ventre.

Pisquei e mexi no cabelo sem saber ao certo o que fazer depois. Mordi o lábio inferior para não sorrir amplamente, corando de uma maneira violenta, pensando no tanto de coisas que faríamos. Ele tocou meu rosto com as costas da mão e ficou me olhando, analisando, como quem observa uma pintura. Incapaz de me conter, comecei a me contorcer de ansiedade. Ele notou e sorriu daquele jeito peculiar, deixando os lábios se esticarem em câmera lenta, prendendo-me completamente a este movimento.

_ Gosto do seu beijo – revelou. - Do seu beijo – corrigi. Ele me olhou surpreso.

– Nunca beijei outra pessoa, então este é o seu beijo. Estou apenas aprendendo – ele sorriu.

_ Isso vai ser muito interessante, menina.

Enquanto me beijava, acariciava minha nuca, levantando o meu cabelo, fazendo minha cabeça se movimentar da forma correta para o nosso beijo. Foi delicioso e ao mesmo tempo doloroso. Eu estava excitada. Apesar de nunca ter me sentido assim antes, eu sabia, o formigamento no ventre, a ansiedade latente e a umidade no meio de minhas pernas indicavam que era exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

_Por favor Lucy. relaxe. Não vou fazer o que você não queira.

Me dei conta ele nossos lábios e suas mãos em mim. Eu queria mais. Muito mais. Mas não sabia como agir. Ele demorou o máximo de tempo possível apenas me beijando. A angústia me devorava. No entanto, não estava me queixando. O beijo era realmente bom. Daqueles de deixar o corpo ardendo e o sexo pulsando. Meu Deus! De onde vinham estas palavras? O que um beijo era capaz de fazer comigo? Então ele mudou a intensidade. O beijo que até então era calmo foi ganhando força, logo estávamos embalados por um beijo vivo, cheio de necessidades, desejo e completamente intenso. O Natsu diminuiu a distância entre nós me puxando para mais perto dele. Suas mãos percorreram minhas costas subindo pelos meus braços. Não eram toques leves, mas que demonstravam desejo puro. Ele desceu uma mão passando-a pela minha perna, se demorando em minha coxa, apertando-a. Ouvi um gemido escapar de seus lábios e aquilo mexeu realmente comigo. Foi quando me puxou, em um movimento abrupto e forte, me colocando sentada em seu colo. Com minhas pernas acolhendo seu corpo entre elas. Meu Deus! Aquilo era mais do que eu poderia esperar para minha primeira vez .

Natsu apertou seu corpo ao meu enquanto sua mão me explorava avidamente. Tudo isso sem interromper nosso beijo. Para me deixar ainda mais louca, ele com uma de suas mãos em meu pescoço, desceu a outra até o primeiro botão do sutiã abrindo-o. Ofeguei ainda mais. Nosso beijo foi interrompido, não tive como falar ou fazer nada. Ele simplesmente arrastou seus lábios em minha pele, pinicando-a com pouco sua barba que havia por fazer, seguindo em direção ao local onde antes o botão estava fechado. Ah, merda! Eu queria que ele me tocasse assim.

Deixou que sua barba brincasse em meu pescoço fazendo meu corpo implorar por mais. Foi a minha vez de gemer. Ele intensificou as carícias e sua mão, a que não estava em meu pescoço, acariciou minha bunda. A princípio levemente, quando gemi ele me segurou naquela região e me puxou de encontro ao seu corpo, eliminando o espaço entre nós. De repente senti algo que não imaginei que sentiria até aquele momento da minha pacata e assexuada vida. O Natsu estava excitado. Seu sexo rígido era algo poderoso, mesmo preso a sua calça, foi possível senti-lo. Tive uma imensa vontade de me esfregar em sua ereção. Queria muito saber como seria tê-lo completamente em mim. Suas mãos avançaram o limite do sutiã que eu usava, tocando minha pele. Senti minha calcinha completamente molhada e fiquei envergonhada. Eu sabia que era excitação, porém não sabia como reagir a estas sensações. E se não fosse assim tão normal? E se ele não gostasse desse jeito? E se eu acabasse molhando a calça dele? Caramba! Seria extremamente constrangedor. Senti sua mão descendo direção meu sexo , gemi senti seu toque . Ele se movimentou embaixo de mim roçando sua ereção em meu sexo. Oh, Deus! Era muito sensual. Seus dedos cariavam meu sexo , levando a loucura por completo e quando uma mão estavam tocando minha pele que ficou toda arrepiada, assim como o bico dos meus seios. Pode não ser o correto, mas eu me sentia envergonhada por ter aquela reação na sua presença. Seus lábios tocaram os meus num beijo leve e rápido, depois sua língua percorreu meu pescoço. Gemi manhosa.

Sua voz sexy sussurrava meus ouvidos.

_Apenas mantenha a calma. – Suas palavras me pegaram desprevenida quando me dei conta o que estamos fazendo.

_ Nat—su Por favor pare!.

Senti meu corpo sento arremessado na cama , perdendo quase todos os sentidos ali estava eu deitada na cama . O Natsu cariava pico meus seus uma suas mãos retirava minha calcinha , arfei . _ Não pera Natsu não quero isso. Gemi senti sua mão aperta com força minha cocha.

_ Eu te disse relaxa , não iria fazer nada tu não queira .

_ Mas ...

\- Você é linda, Lucy! – a voz murmurada reverenciava meu corpo. Era um louvor ao objeto de sua adoração: eu. Fechei os olhos e absorvi suas palavras, enquanto me concentrava em não me contorcer sob seus dedos avassaladores. Ele continuou a carícia, chegando aos meus ombros, os olhos atentos a minha pele, os lábios entreabertos e ansiosos. Desceu mais um pouco, alcançando minha clavícula, no mesmo instante em que, perdido pelo desejo de sentir o meu gosto, seus olhos se fecharam e os lábios encontraram os montes avolumados e macios dos meus seios. Arfei! O que era Natsu naquele momento além de dedos e lábios e língua e desejo e... tudo? Sim. Ele era tudo. Sentir suas mãos me tocarem com ternura, seus lábios me sugarem com desejo, sua língua me experimentar com fome.

E como eu me sentia?

Não existe uma maneira de descrever corretamente. Porque um fogo inimaginável e imensurável me lambia por dentro, não deixando nenhuma célula de fora, ao mesmo tempo uma ansiedade que fazia arder todos os meus músculos, encobrindo minha capacidade de raciocinar, se espalhava por todos os meus poros. Era isso? Não. Era muito mais. Porque no instante em que consegui chegar a esta conclusão, tudo se perdeu dentro de minha mente, derretendo meus neurônios transformando-se em faíscas que formigavam meu ventre. Foi naquele instante que os lábios de Natsu fechar os lábios em meu pontinho de prazer, sugando-o. Ah!... Minhas pernas se abriram instantaneamente sem nenhum comando, meu corpo se contorceu ganhando vontade própria .

Aquele ponto tão prazeroso. Aquele pequeno botão com o qual tínhamos estabelecido uma relação tão completa e harmoniosa... Ah!... Sua língua avançou com certa pressão. Seus dedos se expandiram, não apenas invadindo o meu íntimo, mas explorando, roçando suas paredes internas, massageando-as e... Ah, Deus! Tão fodidamente bom!

\- Natsu! – gemi me contorcendo em milhares de sensações. Meu corpo sinalizava uma explosão. Era tudo ao mesmo tempo: chamas lambiam meu corpo se espalhando velozmente, formiguinhas aceleravam o passo em sua marcha na direção do meu ponto de prazer, as borboletas levantavam voo fazendo acrobacias...

\- Natsu... Ah, Natsu! O jeito como ele se movimentava, entrando sua língua , saindo, rebolando, alcançando todos os espaços. E então... O orgasmo!

Meu corpo era pequeno demais para a quantidade de prazer que se acumulava nele. Eu explodiria a qualquer momento. O ápice aconteceu quando Natsu deixou que sua mão esquerda continuasse me instruindo enquanto subia a direita até meus seios, agarrando-os como eu queria que fizesse. Foi demais. Neste momento meu corpo inteiro pareceu aquecer e eu gozei o prazer mais gostoso que poderia imaginar. Foi breve, muito breve, mas incrível e delicioso. Meu corpo inteiro acelerou naqueles segundos de prazer, para em seguida ir desacelerando bem devagar. E eu me senti leve, única, completa, feliz de uma forma impossível de descrever. Algo dentro de mim se partiu, esfarelou, e ao mesmo tempo, se refez, deixando-me inteira e pronta para enfrentar o mundo. Meu chefe aos poucos foi retirando suas mãos de mim. Eu não estava pronta para sentir o vazio que elas deixaram em meu corpo. Tudo dentro de mim implorava por mais, muito mais, ao mesmo tempo que desfrutava da dormência deliciosa que me abraçava e acalentava.

_ descanse , você precisa dormi .

Ele falava sua voz doce e aveludada em meu ouvido causava arrepios em minha pele. Suas mãos me envolveram, uma espalmada na base das minhas costas enquanto a outra me segurava pelo pescoço, mantendo meu rosto firme em seu peito. Seus dedos faziam carícias leves em minha pele. Pensei que entraria em combustão. Ser tocada por um homem, mais especificamente, pelo que passei a desejar, meu chefe, era estranho e, no entanto, tão familiar que não me assustava. Deixei que meu rosto descansasse em seu peito sentindo aquele perfume que eu desejei pouco antes. Era maravilhoso!

A sua voz em meu ouvido logo estava dormindo. Só quando uma forte luz conseguiu ultrapassar minhas pálpebras lembrei que havia adormecido nos braços do chefe Natsu.

Abri os olhos e me deparei com uma enorme porta aberta para uma varanda pequena. As cortinas entravam no quarto, levadas pelo vento e o sol brilhava lá fora. O lençol roçava a minha pele. Era uma sensação gostosa. Espreguicei-me até me dar conta de que o lençol roçava a minha pele porque eu não vestia nada. Estava nua por baixo dele. Oh, droga! O que havia acontecido? Levantei de uma vez, assustada demais para me manter quieta. Aquele não era o meu quarto.

_ Assustada?

_ Natsu? – segurei o lençol no corpo, envergonhada pela minha nudez.

_ Você não teve vergonha ontem – foquei em seus olhos. Ele se divertia com o meu embaraço. Aquele sorriso torto se espreguiçava em sua boca. Levei a mão aos olhos para lembra o que havia acontecido, flash memoria vem em minha mente Natsu jogando na cama e membro está completamente hipnotizada por ele mais quentão é ele não se aproveito de mim por completo só apenas me vez gozar com as carecias dele seu..., de pois disso não lembro de mais nada.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- O que você queria que tivesse acontecido? – ele falou sorrindo. Puxei o ar com força.

\- Eu.. não lembro o que aconteceu depois – afundei na cama sem saber como agir. Ele riu da minha reação.

_ Não aconteceu nada,Lucy.

_ Você dormi meus braços ontem eu a vesti uma camisola .Não me pergunte como acabou sem roupas. Juro que não encostei um dedo em você. Entrei para saber como estava e quando começou a se mexer fiquei observando, apenas isso.

\- Precisa de alguma coisa? Sua cabeça dói? – Modificou completamente o rumo da conversa.

\- Onde você dormiu? - No quarto de visitas.

\- Ah! – olhei ao redor ainda um pouco confusa.

_ Vou sair do quarto , para que possa se arrumar . Mandei deixar roupas limpas para você no banheiro .

Ele suspirou pesadamente e passou as mãos pelo cabelo. - Tome um banho e vamos descer para conversar – ele continuou sentado, me observando. Ok! Conversar não era bem o que eu tinha em mente, e no meu caso era um banho de água fria. Olhei pelo quarto e vi a porta que provavelmente seria o banheiro. Por que não fazíamos logo aquilo e conversávamos depois? Fiquei vermelha só de pensar no assunto.

\- Preciso que saia do quarto para que eu possa levantar – ele riu balançando a cabeça.

_ Quase ondem perdeu sua virgindade, mas tem vergonha de ficar nua na minha frente? É um pouco contraditório não acha? Deveria me agradecer por te salvado grande enrascada – meu rosto ficou ainda mais quente.

Ele deu as costas saio do quarto fechando a porta. Sem pensar duas vezes levantei da cama deixando o lençol sobre ela e caminhei até o banheiro.

Tomei banho, escovei os dentes com uma escova que encontrei no banheiro, deduzi que tinha sido deixada para mim já que ainda estava na embalagem e voltei ao quarto.

Estavam muda roupas arrumadas sobre a cama, inclusive uma calcinha.

Vesti a roupa e saí à procura do meu chefe. Estava pronta? A sala estava silenciosa, o cheiro de ovos e café vindo da cozinha chegava até quarto cheiro bom!

Encontrei senhora meia idade . Ela estava de costas, mexendo na frigideira, ela parecia mulher muito bonita , usava uniforme empregada .

Havia, sobre a bancada da cozinha americana, alguns alimentos: suco, pães, uvas, todo o necessário para um café da manhã. Ela virou me encontrando plantada no meio da cozinha. Seus olhos percorreram meu corpo . Percebi um pequeno sorriso, que ela disfarçou muito bem, se formando.

_ Espero que esteja com fome senhorita – falou depois de praticamente me despir com os olhos e me deixar ainda mais envergonhada.

_ Desculpe não estou com fome .

_ O senhor Natsu me disse eu preparasse bom café-da-amanha, acredito a essa hora a senhorita não vai quere almoçar .

_ Desculpe mas que horas são ? – Eu perguntei .

_ Agora são duas horas da tarde .

Tento não ter ataque de loucura , por ter perdido escola por cima horário de ir trabalhar empresa .

_ Com licença pode me dizer onde estra Senhor Natsu?.

_O senhor Natsu ele foi toma um banho , Ele me pediu assim senhorita a cortasse nos preparasse um café da amanhã para senhorita .

Escuto voz masculina , me viro em direção na voz , então o vejo emostado na porta entrada da cozinha , seus cabelos umedecidos .

_ Coma algo antes , vou estar esperado na sala, conversamos .

_ Não quero . Quero conversar agora .

_ Não seja teimosa .Sua teimosia já foi longe de mas ontem .

Novamente ele deu as costas e saio da cozinha, sem argumentar me sentei comecei toma café-da- amanha . Uma jovem mulher aparece, ela usava uniforme empregada , olhar para mi ela sorri vem minha direção .

_ A senhorita dormi Bem ? - Fico vermelha com pergunta .

_bom não é que vocês estão pensando. – Nego fazendo um sinal com as minha mãos.

_ Yumi pare de fazer esse tipos de pergunta essa jovem , não percebe estar incomodada.—A senhora mas venha , a chama sua atenção .

_ ahhh Sofia eu queria saber. Pergunta não vai mata ninguém .

_ não me importo mais estou aqui , Natsu me ajudou ontem ele é...- paro um minuto e penso.

_ meu amigo .

_ nossa mais e primeira vez senhor Natsu trais uma garota para o apartamento dele .- diz Yumi a mais nova deveria ter um 20 anos .

_ Obrigado pelo café-da-amanhã , estava delicioso .—agradeço a senhora .término de comer levo a lousa até pia, quando iria começar limpar ,a senhora chama minha atenção dizendo esse era o serviço dela , eu era convidada do senhor Natsu eu não deveria faze esse tipo de coisas nesta casa . Não querendo discutir com a senhora saio da cozinha vou direção a sala, e lá vejo Natsu sentado no sofá lendo um livro . Me aproximo dele e digo.

_Obrigado por ontem mais tenho que ir para casa meu irmão deve estar preocupado comigo, tenho que buscar minha coisas , meu antigo trabalho e também que ir para empresa

_ Esquece empresa já comuniquei MSC que vocês está comigo em uma reunião. Tire restante do dia descansar. Levarei para casa .

Ele se levanta do sofá me disse .

_ Vamos ao meu escritório , conversamos melhor .


	9. Está apaixonado ? Por mim

**Capítulo 9 - Está apaixonado? Por mim.**

Ele se levanta do sofá me disse.

_ Vamos ao meu escritório, conversamos melhor . – Ele faz um sinal eu seguisse ele, caminho em silencio, entrado no corredor da direção ao quarto dele no final do corretor ele abre uma porta ele me dá passagem eu entrasse primeiro.

\- Pode entra fica à vontade, aqui podemos conversa sem ninguém para nós atrapalha.

Entro vejo várias prateleira cheia de livros uma mesa no centro do comado uma computador, me pergunto se Natsu deve trabalha em casa. Me sento um sofá todo preto Natsu continuava em pé diz.

_ Amanhã vou demitir Leon da MSC.

_ Não acha está exagerando Natsu? Tomando uma atitude assim não tem a ver com o trabalho .

_Não estou exagerando essa não é primeira vez Leon faz esse tipo de coisa, no começo ouvir boatos ele ameaçava funcionárias usado seu pode cargo chefe executivo .

_ Não posso admitir esse tipo de comportamento na minha empresa, não quero você corra risco empresa desses necessários por causa dele.

_" Eu queria pergunta o que Leon vez mais isso não vem ao caso. Assediar colegas de trabalho isso é crime ".

_ Mais Natsu se fizer isso terá coloca outra pessoa no lugar.

_Isso e de menos Lucy, não vou colocar minha empresa e mal lençóis por causa dele.

_essa já e décimo caço que Leon chantageia alguém para seus desejos absurdo.

_ Lucy você está nessa lista o que Leon quer...—Natsu Vaz uma pausa e suspira ,e começa anda em direção Lucy estava sentada no sofá.

_ Não vou deixa nada de aconteça, já mas deixarei ele coloque suas mãos imundas em você .

Lucy cora a escuta as palavras de Natsu e tendo dizer alguma coisa.

_ Hum... obrigado por onde Natsu... mais...-"o que me ocorre na cabeça nesse exato momento".

_Mais ..? O que Lucy.

_Mas eu preferia sair da MSC, não me sentira muito bem sento responsável por demitir alguém além do mais se eu corro risco assim MSC prefiro sair.

_ Lucy , Acabei de contar sobre respeito aquele homem, temo por sua segurando. Ele chegou em ponto te persegui no segundo emprego e tira vantagem sobre isso. E nem momento ele se preocupou com você , se era virgem ou não se era menor de idade.

_Lucy...! Por favor me escute .

Natsu ao se aproxima do sofá Lucy estava sentado ele apoia sua mão a cada lado dos braços da protona, evitado que ela pudesse sair. Natsu cuidadosamente aproxima seu rosto ao dela , deixado poucos centímetros de seus lábios se tocarem. Lucy podia sentir seu perfume , não tentando não repara peitoral dele , ela senti seu rosto esquentar com tanta aproximação .

_ Quero você realmente você continue trabalhando comigo.

_ Porque ? Você que eu continue trabalhando para você ? – ela perguntou sem hesitar.

_ Não te dizer , mas me sinto mas a vontade estou ao seu lado trabalhando. Sei que Leon te causa enorme problema Lucy. Vou te compensar por isso.

_ Na verdade não sei nada sobre você , mas me sinto aliviado se você sai-se seu trabalho noturno .

_ Só de imaginar homens tem pensamentos imundos , que desejam estar com você . A minha vontade e de arrancar cabeça deles fora .

_ Eu quero que fique na empresa, se for questão de dinheiro você precisa, te darei um amento.

_ Sua oferta é generosa, mas ..Terei que recusar. Não tenha capacidade receber um salário de um funcionário formato. Só apenas funcionaria contratada período preparatório.

_ Lucy apenas quero seu bem . Você grande capacidade ser secretaria recém formatada. Eu acredito nisso . Olhe só para você e grande chance você mudar sua vida.

_" Quanta arrogância, mesmo ele me dando amento não serei digna estar trabalhando seu lado. O que outros da empresa pensaram de mim? ". – Ela pensou consigo mesma.

_ "Tenho dar ponto final nessa história",

_ Natsu você fala de uma maneira que eu pertenço. Mas nem um momento me lembra de ser sua propriedade.

_ Idiota! Não estou dizendo você é minha , só apenas quero você continue trabalhando comigo .

_ Porque ? Porque você que eu continue trabalhando com você ? Você tem milhares de mulheres bem qualificadas esteja a sua disposição. Não perceber eu não tenho esse direito estar seu lado ? Eu sou apenas uma aluna do ensino médio estar preste se formar .

_Parece que... – Lucy para pensar um momento tentando a similar ao que ia dizer.

_ Me diga Lucy? O que você pretendia falar.

_parece está apaixonado ... Por mim.—Lucy abaixa sua cabeça , para não ter encara-lo

O silencio se entende no ar . Lucy escuta a respiração de Natsu profundamente forte, por fim ele diz .

_ E se eu realmente , estiver apaixonado por você?

_O que você me diria? Lucy

Lucy corou , manteve sua cabeça baixada . _Eu... eu .. Realmente não sei o que te dizer.

_ Natsu . Eu preciso de um tempo . Na verdade tudo para mim estar muito confuso .

_ Você o Leon, minha família . Eu não sei o que pensar . No começo suas brincadeiras de me chamar para sair era apenas ... Tira onda minha cara . .. Mas na verdade não mas de nada .

_ Eu só quero ir para minha casa, nada mais. Meu irmão deve estar preocupado comigo, eu não ter voltado para casa. Tenho de voltar meu local de trabalho pegar minha coisas, e pedi-o desculpas por toda confusão.

Novamente o licencio se tendeu sobre eles , Natsu se mantinha firme apoiado seus braços na poltrona , e quando esperava alguma reação de Lucy .

_ Está com medo ? De admitir que senti algo por mim ? Teve que mudar de assunto.

_ Eu...

_ Eu não sei. Nãao sei te responder sua pergunta nesse momento . Natsu por favor eu preciso ir.

_ Tudo bem Lucy

_ E muito obrigado por tudo Natsu. Eu não tenho como agradecer, por sua ajuda festa e pôr ontem . Eu sei sou teimosa, mas eu farei de tudo para ajudar aqueles eu amo.

_ Pensarei bem sua oferta mas. Acredito não sou digna disso. Continuarei trabalhando com você , até eu arrume outro trabalho temporário .

_ Que não envolva meu corpo . Lucy corou . escutou Natsu tanto uma risada de leve.

_ Me sinto melhor ouvido isso de você . – Ele sorriu.

Natsu se afastou da poltrona deixa livre o caminho para Lucy se levantar .

_ Vamos televerei para casa.

_ Muito obrigado . Tenho ir busca minhas coisas.

_ Não é necessário , hoje pela manhã foi pagar pelo prejuízo, aproveitei pegar suas coisas. Natsu se aproxima na escrevania pena sacola que havia em cima dela , e dar para Lucy.

_ Ai estão suas coisas .

Lucy então pega sacola , ela abre retira seu celular estava de dentro da sacola. Ao passar dedo na tela para desbloquear- ló ver várias chamadas perdidas do seu irmão.

_ Meu irmão estar preocupado.

Natsu segui direção a porta, logo seguida ela guarda seu celular da sacola segui Natsu inesperadamente senti seu pulso sendo agarrado por Natsu a trazendo para si . Ela bati contra seu peitoral, ele a aproxima seus lábios nos ouvido dela e sussurra.

_ Amanhã te pegarei as 22;hrs . Esteja arrumada , vamos jantar fora . Lucy e pega de supressas suas palavras, continuando encarando Lucy diz corando .

_ Ufa! Pensei que um momento que você...

Lucy é interrompida senti-o os lábios dele sua boca. Natsu se afastou com sorriso seus rosto disse .

_ Você pensou eu iria te beijar? Seu desejo foi realizado

Lucy senti seu rosto pegar fogo.

_ Seu...

_ Não reclame foi apenas um selinho. Você quer falar sobre o que aconteceu ontem a noite?

_ Como você gozou deliciosamente minha caricias , apenas usado a mãos minha boca em sua...

_ Chega! Não quero ouvir sobre isso . – Ela reclamou .

_ Por favor vamos fingir isso nunca aconteceu ? – Ela pedi-o.

_ Vou pensar no seu assunto . Natsu abri-o enorme sorriso malicioso , deixando Lucy constrangida.

_ Vamos! Vou te levar para casa .

Os dois saírem do escritório , Lucy se despede das empregadas agradece elas por tudo. Ao sair da apartadamente Lucy se deu conta seu apartamento era no último andar não apenas apartamento comum , em si apartamento da alta sociedade. Pouco minutos pegaram elevador levava garagem, dois entram no carro Natsu da partida no carro , poucos minutos depois estavam haviam chegando na residência ondem Lucy morava.

 **Touma Pov .**

Estou muito preocupado com minha Irma desde ontem ela não venho para casa muito menos na escola não avim, justamente na noite eu não consegui dormi não sei como dá a notícia para minha Irma, olho para janela vejo um carro preto estacionando na porta de casa e tão vejo minha Irma saindo do carro acompanhada de um homem alto e cabelos rosas.

Saio de casa vou até minha Irma estava conversando o homem .

 **Normal pov**

_ Lucy está tudo bem com você? Eu estava preocupado. Porque você não atendeu minha chamadas?

_ Na onde esteve esse tempo todo?

Lucy ao sair do carro ver seu irmão indo sua direção, fazendo havias perguntas ao mesmo tempo. Ela tenta acalma-lo .

_ Touma está tudo bem se calma, ouve um imprevisto, eu não posso voltar para casa. Eu não atendi sua ligação acabei esquecendo meu celular no trabalho.

Lucy ao repara seu irmão percebe seus encharcados de lagrimas.

_ Toumas o que ouve? está chorando? – Ela perguntou se aproximando do seu irmão, colo seguida o abraçando.

\- mana hospital ligo , dizendo avo faleceu ontem a noite de uma ataque cardíaco do coração.

\- O que ?...

Lucy não consegui processar as informações , senti-o suas pernas bambas , sua cabeça começo latejar , suas visão começo escurecer. Apenas escutou seu nome sento chamado

A tempo Natsu consegui a segura atempo antes de desamar .

_ Lucy.. Lucy ... Vamos acorde !.


	10. Revelações

**Capítulo 10 - Revelações**

 **Lucy Po'v**

Única coisa eu me lembro alguém me chamando depois tudo escurecei. Lucy desmaia estava preste cair Natsu a segura atempo.

_ Lucy ! Lucy Acorde ! – Natsu a chamou. Não teve única reação. O irmão dela estava ao lado de Lucy entra em desespero começa a chama-la .

_ MANA..!

Natsu ao ver menino estava entrado em desespero ele tenta calma lo .

_ Calma ! . Ela apenas desmaiou.

_ Me diga . Oque disse ela ? – Ele perguntou.

_ Eu... – Touma começa gaguejar.

_ Não adianta ficar nervoso apenas se calme me diga.

_ Tá bem .. Eu apenas disse nossa avó teve um ataque cardíaco ontem a noite , ele acabou falecendo.

_ Entendo. Vamos leva-la para dentro. Desculpe qual é seu nome

_ Eu me chamo Touma, sou irmão mais novo .

Touma mostra o caminho, e quando Natsu carregava Lucy no coloco a levanto dentro de casa. Ao entra na casa, coloca Lucy deitada no sofá cuidadosamente.

_ Obrigado por ajuda minha irmã senhor.

_ Me chamo de Natsu . Apenas me chame por Natsu.

_ Sim , muito obrigado mesmo .

Natsu segura o pulso de Lucy verifica sua pulsação estava baixa. _ A preção dela caiu. Por isso acabou desmaiando.

_ Desculpe pergunta mas o que aconteceu sua avó?

Touma manteve em silencio por um momento. _ Se não quiser dizer tudo bem. Eu entendo.

_ Não é isso . E que estranho alguém nunca vi , junto com minha irmã . Ela só anda dois amigos dela da escola .

Natsu abre um sorriso de leve no rosto e diz . _ Eu não tenho esse tipo relação sua irmã, digamos sou o chefe dela na empresa Msc. Sua irmã alguém muito especial para mim.

_ Você é namorado dela? – Touma perguntou.

_ Ainda não, mais pretendo conquista ela.

Touma dá uma risada. _ Boa sorte! Minha irmã é cabeça dura, muito teimosa e súber orgulhosa.

_ Isso já sei. – Confirmou Natsu.

_ Touma seus pais ?

_ Eles já morreram, antes era minha avó eu minha irmã, só restou nós dois. – Disse Touma voz triste.

Uma hora se passou Lucy estava desacordada, não deixa irmão mais novo de Lucy sozinho, Natsu decêndio ficar até ela acorda. Depois uma hora alguns minutos por fim Lucy despertou, vagarosamente ela foi acordada.

_ Na onde estou ? O que aconteceu comigo eu... não me lembro de nada. – Lucy escutou voz masculina.

_ Não tente se levantar. Sua pressão caiu, você acabou desamanhando.

_ Na onde estou. – Ela perguntou

_ Na sua casa. Natsu e você mesmo?

_ Sim sou eu mesmo. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Não consegui me ver? – ele perguntou preocupado.

_ Não ! minha visão está toda embasada . – Lucy automaticamente passa suas mãos sua visão.

_ Vou te levantar. Mas se mantenha sentada. Natsu começa ajuda Lucy a sentar no sofá . _ Touma pode buscar pouco de sal para mim?

_ É claro . – Touma vai direção a cozinha buscar Sal.

_ Que vergonha! Já basta ondem ter me salvado agora eu acabei desamanhando, novamente me desculpe .

_ Não sinta vergonha, essas coisas acontecem. Vamos respire fundo tente se calmar.

_ Estou com frio . – Natsu retira seu palito ajustada ele nos ombros de Lucy a cobrindo, depois ele segura sua mão , ela estava tremendo . Touma se aproximou dos dois e diz .

_ Aqui está o sal, você me pedi-o . Entrega pequeno saleiro para Natsu . Natsu o saleiro pega pouco de sal, coloca na palma da mão de Lucy .

_ Engula o sal vai te ajudar, sua pressão voltara a normal. – Lucy pega o sal na palma da mão leva a boca e coloca de baixa da língua.

_ Mana que bom você acordou. Estava preocupado. Como você se sente?

_ Touma ?. Estou bem apenas com frio.

Lucy se manteve em silencio por bom tempo até, sentir melhor, minutos depois sua visão começo voltar a normal.

_ Se senti melhor? Quer ir no hospital. – Natsu a perguntou.

_ Não. Mesmo assim obrigado, minha visão estar voltado ao normal . Mais quero saber o que aconteceu.

_ E quando você esteve desamanhada Seu irmão me contou sobre sua avó , ela estava muito doente e .. – Ele vez uma pausa respirou fundo . _ Ela estava internada caço interminável por causa do Câncer.

_ Ai droga! Não acredito meu irmão te contou algo sobre isso .

_ O mais importante você tem manter a calma Lucy . Sua avó faleceu ontem a noite. Ela teve um ataque cardíaco, ela não resisti-o operação.

Lucy tenta se levantar e impedido por Natsu a segura no seu pulso . _ Você ainda não pode se levantar , o que acha estar fazendo Lu!

_ Não pode ser! Não acredito nisso! Ela me prometeu me jurou já mais iria fazer aquela cirurgia.

Natsu a puxa para que ele volte a sentar no sofá . _ Olha só seu estado , você deve ficar sentada . – Lagrimas começa escorre pelo rosto de Lucy . Ela se senta a caixa a cabeça começa a chora , seu irmão se aproxima abraça ela .

_ Deus ! Eu vou fazer agora? - Ela se perguntava.

Natsu se mantem com Lucy, até que ela esteja mais tranquila

_ Eu vou indo embora, se precisar de min para qualquer coisa me ligam. – Natsu marca o número do celular o residencial um papel entrega para Touma .

_Por favor Tome conta dela Toumas . – Disse Natsu olhar Lucy ainda continuava chorando no sofá .

_ Sim . E muito obrigado Senhor Natsu .

_ avise sua irmão não é necessário ir trabalhar amanhã , ela retorna a trabalhar apenas na segunda-feira. Coloca uma substituta no lugar dela esses dias. Mante ela aproveitar descasar.

_ E também diga ela . Estarei esperando pelo retorno dela.

_ Tchau ! . – Natsu se vá embora. No amanhã seguinte Lucy não vai à escola, vai no IML libera o corpo de sua avó para fazer o enterro. No mesmo dia Ela avisa pouco amigos sobre sua avó que havia falecido que o enterro seria na amanhã seguinte . ignorando completamente as ordem do Natsu , quase sem dormi a noite enterra ela decide ir trabalhar na MSC. Ao chegar na empresa Lucy vai direção a recepção , escuto alguém fazendo cochichos.

_ "Olha lá ! . Não é mesmo que hoje piranha venho trabalhar hoje," – uma das mulheres da risada. _ " Essa ai não passa interesseira . De primeira classe ".

Lucy ao passar entre elas apenas ignora os cochichos, ao chegar na recepção Lucy como de costume sempre cumprimenta a recepcionista se chamava " Azumi".

_ Boa trade Azumi . Será poderia me arruma agenda do Sr. Dragneel.

Azumi procura os horários novo agendamento . Ao achar entrega para Lucy , sem dar única palavra sem olhar. Lucy pega agenda novos horários de Natsu ,agradece Azumi não escuta única palavra .

_" O que aconteceu deixa Azumi assim tão brava ? Talvez ela não esteja tento um dia também agradável". – Lucy foi direção ao elevado aperto o botão que a levaria para último andar, ao sair do elevando fio uma mulher linda sentada em sua mesa , Lucy se aproximou da funcionaria . A jovem a ver lá para estava fazendo a pergunta.

_ Desculpe quem é Sra. ?

_ Eu sou secretaria do Sr. Dragaol . Estava de licença.

_ Eu ouvi falar de você . Desculpe pergunta mas o que faz aqui ?

_ O Sr. Dragãol Esta ? Queria falar com ele pessoalmente .

_ Só um momento . – A mulher pega o Telefone ,loco seguida diz. _ Boa tarde Sr. Dragãol A uma jovem dizendo sua secretaria estar de licença gostaria falar com Sr. – Ela olha para Lucy e pergunta .

_ Por Favor nome da Sra. ?

_ Me chamo Lucy Hearftilia .

A mulher volta ao telefone anunciando o nome dela , poucos segundos , mulher disse Lucy poderia entra o Sr. Dragãol estaria esperando por ela .

_ Pode entra .

_ Obrigado . – Lucy vai direção porta do escritório, antes de entra bate na porta . Do outro lado Natsu diz ela entrasse. Lucy ao entra se aproxima da mesa de Natsu , ele estava em pé olhando viste do aranha céu .

_ Senhor ?

_ O que está fazendo aqui? – Ele perguntou. _ Deveria estar em casa descansado.

_ Eu sei. Eu não te liguei porque queria vim aqui pessoalmente. Se poderia voltar a trabalhar hoje mesmo. – Ele bufou .

_ Eu avisei voz descasam-se .

_ Eu sei mas... – Ele a interrompeu.

_ Sem mas. Sua Avó faleceu ontem. Perante a lei , voz estar de licença óbito por três dias.

_ Eu não consigo fica em casa parada eu , preciso o culpa minha cabeça. Ficar em casa chorando não vai resolver absolutamente nada!. Por favor Natsu. – Ele a encara e volta a bufar.

_ Tudo bem. Vós terás me prometer amanhã iras, tira o dia de folga. Estamos entendidos?. – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ela por um momento o encarou seria, e pensou . _" Ele só pode estar brincando comigo? Não estar? " .

_" Melhor eu deixar quieto e não provoca-lo. Antes ele comece a jogar suas agracias para cima de mim".

_ O que ouve o gato comeu sua língua? – Ele a perguntou, continuou a encara-la .

_ Não é . Eu estava pensado como ficaria sua agenda a parti de amanhã.

_ Isso você não deve se preocupar . Marion já estar cuidado disso.

_ Estou preste ir reuniam. Porque não deixa Marion cuidar hoje meus agendamentos.? Não me ajuda prepara documento oficial próxima reuniam ?.

_ Claro Sr. – Lucy sorri .

_ Que tal começamos?

_ Por mim tudo bem. Mas Marion está usado meu escritório. Onde eu possa me sentar.

_ Lucy venha aqui. – Natsu faz um sinal para ela se aproximasse da mesa. Lucy se aproxima da mesa. Natsu puxa segunda cadeira ela se senta-se . _ Por favor se sente .

_ Não a problema ?

_ Não venha aqui. – Lucy se aproxima senta uma das cadeira ao lado Natsu se senta, ele abre na tela do computador abre arquivo . Olhar ver documento sento aberto Lucy percebe o que se trata .

_ Isso é?

_ Levantamento empresa todas as açõeses . Tenho escreve carta formalizado lembro principais empresa .

_ O que ? Desculpe eu não tenho habilidade suficiente fazer esse tipo carta formalizada.

_ Não se preocupe vamos fazer junto. E boa oportunidade aprender lidar esse tipo carta formalizada.

_ Vou pedi para Marion traga algo para nós bebemos. O que vai quere ?

_ Apenas café com leite estar bom. Natsu pega o telefone pedi para Marion secretaria estar ocupado o lugar da Lucy trazer um café com leite, ao desligar. Senta ao lado de Lucy. Eles começa trabalhar pouco minutos de pois secretaria traz o que Natsu havia pedido. Mas algumas horas trabalhando junto finamente eles acaba .

_ Por fim . Nunca imagine seria tão trabalhoso fazer eleva mento da empresa, justificado todas suas ações uma carta formalizada.

_ Isso e fácil depois se acostuma fazer milhares dessa cartas. – Natsu se levanta da cadeira se aproxima dela , eleva sua mão rosto dela cariciando a pegando de surpresa.

_ Seus olhos então inchados, andou a noite toda chorando. Não foi ?

_ isso ... é . – Lucy desvia olhar

_ Eu já estou indo para reuniam. Por hoje é só. Vai comer algo. Não se esqueça pegarei as 22horas, e seu irmão para jantarem. Natsu afasta sua mão do rosto de Lucy.

_ Sr. O que aconteceu com o Leon ? . Perdão eu sei não é da minha conta.

_ Não tudo bem. Eu demiti ele havia prometido. Ele deu ataque de surto dizendo sem ele minha empresa não iria para frente. Leon server nossa empresa anos por isso tinha cargo elevado baixo do meu. Nada que posso ser resolvido já coloquei outro no lugar dele.

_ Eu não vou aceitar esse tipo de comportamento nessa empresa, nos meus funcionários.

_ Eu Entendo.

Natsu se prepara para reuniam Lucy decide comer algo refeitório antes de ir embora. Antes ir comer decide tomar uma café extra forte , para se manter acordada. Mesmo não gostado de café forte. Ao andar direção refeitório para se servi ver colega de trabalhado Yuki andado pelo corredor , e decide cumprimentá-la.

_ Boa tarde Yuki .

Yuki passou direto por Lucy sem olhar-lá. ignorando Lucy por completo Yuki continua andado ao lado outra funcionaria cochichava algo. Não entendo o motivo por Yuki ter ignorando , Lucy volta caminhar em silencio até o refeitório. Lucy nota dez havia chegado empresa ninguém cumprimentado ela, nem dado única palavra. De pois ter terminado sua refeição ela volta para casa tranquila mente. Ao chegar em casa tenta não se preocupar olhar para contas estavam em cima da mesa se acumulando . _" Droga ! Não sei eu vou fazer. Consegui pagar urna para minha avó por fim descasar em paz . Graças com dinheiro eu ganhei trabalhando a noite dançado . Se não fosse por Leon eu poderia continuar trabalhando . "

_" Agora quase não me resta dinheiro . O dinheiro eu ganho empresa ainda não suficiente eu pagar o aluguem sozinha a demais despejas. Tenho arruma outro emprego rápido".

Lucy tenta para de pensar sobre isso, começa se arruma para sair mas tarde com Natsu que havia chamado ela e seu irmão para jantarem junto . Ao sair do banho Lucy ver seu irmão sentado no sofá .

_ Touma ainda não foi se arrumar ? Daqui pouco Natsu estará aqui nós buscamos .

_ Eu não vou .

_ Como assim não vai?

_ Aproveite a noite pouco , para se diverti . Te vai fazer bem.

_ Natsu é um cara legal . Você deveria tratá-lo bem .

_ Touma ! Ele apenas meu chefe .

_ Seu chefe sei !. – Touma levanta sobrancelha encara irmã.

_ Ele é colega de trabalho , se você não sabe ele estuda mesma escola que nós. Ele é universitário.

_ Que seja. Aproveite sua noite . Eu vou ficar em casa descansado já amanhã será crematório da nossa avó. Eu não estou me sentido bem .

_ Por favor não me lembre Touma , só de pensar nisso . Nossa avó estar fazendo grande falta.

_ Boa noite Lucy. Se cuida me vou tomar um banho .

Touma se levanta vai direção as escadas e sobre para segundo andar, pouco meninos depois Natsu chega e Lucy vai recebê-lo.

_ Boa noite Lucy . Esta encantadora . – Lucy cora.

_ Obrigado .

_ Cadê seu irmão ? – Ele perguntou

_ Ele não vem . Disse estar cansado. Já ele passou a noite comigo no hospital IML.

_ Eu entendo . Então vamos?

_ Só um minuto . – Lucy pega sua bolsa e grita . _ Touma já estou saindo . – Touma aparece descendo as escadas .

_ Se cuida. Tenham boa noite juntos. Automaticamente se abre um sorriso nos lábios de Natsu.

_ Não se preocupe Touma . Tragarei sua irmã inteira sem faltar único pedaço.

Touma encara Natsu . _ E bom mesmo .

Lucy usada blusa florida um jeans e botas . vez maquiagem simples , usava brincos de argola. Já Natsu usava seu elegante terno cinza seus cabelos estilos de moicanos. Natsu acompanhou Lucy ate o carro, como sempre cavaleiro abria porta para que Lucy entrasse. No meio do caminho a conversa foi razoável tranquila , ao chega no restaurante Natsu pede algo ele comerem, quando comida chega eles conversam aproveitado o momento. O garçom despesa mas pouco de vinho no capo de Natsu ele pede que parasse.

_ Perdão Sr.

_ Não problemas . O garçom sai deixado novamente os dois a nós. Natsu por um momento fica serio e segura mão de Lucy.

_ Lucy eu sei esse não é momento serio mas gostaria de fazer uma pedido de coração.

Lucy apenas observa em silencio Natsu segurando sua mão .

_ Lucy . Você ...


	11. Contrato de casamento

**Capítulo 11 - Contrato de casamento**

_Lucy . Você quer casar comigo ?

As mão de Natsu segurava firmemente uma das mãos de Lucy estava sobre a mesa. Lucy se manteve em silencio tentado processar as informações, que Natsu havia acabou de pedi-la em casamento.

Lucy se manteve imóvel, tentado processar cada palavra dita por Natsu. _" Você quer casar comigo?", novamente o pedido venho sua mente disparadamente se repedido . Sem acreditar ela repede e voz baixa . _ Casar com você ?.

_ Isso mesmo Lucy. Você quer casar comigo . Natsu continuou segura mão dela.

_ Natsu ... Isso é alguma brincadeira? O que?

_ Não Lucy , estou falando sério .

_ Natsu eu não posso aceitar seu pedido ... isso tudo , é grande loucura. Além do mas eu não sou nada sua, somos apenas amigos... e .. – Lucy faz uma pausa antes de continuar .

_ Acho essa proposta absurda .

_a minha proposta absurda ?. – Ele perguntou .

\- E então? - ele perguntou me encarando - Você ainda não me disse o que achava de tudo o que te disse. _ É muita loucura - disse simplesmente - É isso que é tudo o que me disse. E por que eu? - perguntei outra vez - Aquela garçonete que estava aqui ficaria muito feliz sua proposta , por que eu?

\- Lucy! Vou te dar um tempo voz pensa em minha proposta

_ Natsu , eu não tenho o que pensa ..

Ele retirou mão dele estava sobre aminha, por momento pode ver ele estava decepcionado supre minha resposta. Eu poderia fazer? Nós nem chegamos a namora ou compartilhar um relacionamento amoroso, tudo bem ele me salvo de algumas situações iniciadas mas ... isso tudo é grande loucura.

Continuamos sentados na mesa conversando sobre outros assuntos, Natsu pedi-o ima garrava de champanhe. Ficamos bebendo passar tempo. O restante da noite foi agradável para ambos. Natsu se levantou disse iria toalhete depois me disse iria pagar conta. Ela continuou sentada mesa admirando o céu estrelado, eu mesma me perguntava.

LUCY PO'V

_ Natsu me pedi-o em casamento, isso tudo só pode ser brincadeira de mal gosto? Dele, não é? Um cara como ele já mais iria se interessa por uma mulher como eu. Ele poderia ter mulher mais sexy desse mundo se ele quisesse.

Normal Pov.

Natsu voltou a mesa ir busca Lucy continuava sentada olhando direção a janela. Ele aproximou dela a chamou .

_ Vamos ?

Lucy ao escutar a voz de Natsu a chamando ela se vira para encara-lo . Seu rosto havia sorriso gentil, ele estendeu sua mão para ela . Lucy hesitou por alguns segundos , mas logo se rendeu , aceitado mão foi oferecida por ele , Ela segurou , depois ele ajudou-o a levanta-la .

_ Obrigada! . – Ela disse.

_ De nada.

Depois ofereceu a braça para que ela segurasse, Lucy por educação aceitou. Saindo do restaurante pode ouvir recepcionista agradecendo por sua escolha. Eles saírem colo depois o manobrista trouxe o carro de Natsu . Logo ele deu a partida eu olho direção a janela do carro vejo roda gigante iluminada por várias luzes . dando aparência sol .  
_ Lindo !...  
_ O que disse ? Lucy  
– Ele parou o carro no farol vermelho.

_ Quer dizer "Lindo" .

_ Lindo? .

_ Sim. Estava admirando aquela roda gigante. – Eu apontei direção a roda . Ele de virou para olha-la . O sinal mudou para o verde, Natsu sem imprevisível retornou o carro , o estacionando enfrente o parque de diversões. Ele desligou o carro e tirou o sinto de segurança. _ Já volto buscar algo nos bebemos. Eu saio do carro direção barraca vendia lanches enfrente entrada do parque. Eu sai do carro fiquei o esperando lado de fora admirando show de luzes mudava na roda gigante. Sinto algo quente encosta meu rosto me assunto vejo Natsu segurando copo de bebida quente, me dando.

_ Beba antes que esfrie . – Aceitei comecei a beber em silencio admirava a roda gigante, ele se manteve ao meu lado bebendo chocolate quente.

_ Gostaria dar uma volta ?

_ Ah O que ? .. Não , não

_ Porque estar tanto assim admirando um brinquedo?

_ Lembre dos bom momento era pequena . – Eu sorri .

Continuou e silencio tomando chocolate quente observando passagem. Termino de toma o chocolate quente e jogo no lixo , sinto algo segura minha mão . Ele me puxou em sua direção me fazendo bater contra seu peitoral .

_ Natsu... eu..

Natsu envolve suas mãos ao redor da cintura dela aproximando seu, mas seu corpo ao dela.

_ Da para ficar por momento quieta? – Ele disse sussurrando pés seus ouvidos . Ele continuou aproxima seu rosto ao dela, levou uma das suas mãos rosto dela acariciando.

_NA..TSU. – Lucy gaguejou .

_ Sinceramente Você é única.

_ Ah.:! O que?

Lucy se perguntava _" Do que ele está querendo dizer ?". Natsu acariciava rosto dela ,depois depositou beijo no pescoço de Lucy a fazendo estremecer com o contado.

_ E primeira vez eu vejo, alguém chegar loucura exaustão esses de trabalho. Você é maravilho se preocupado tanto sua família.

_ Quer saber me atraio em você?

_. Oque? – Ela perguntou

_ Sua sinceridade, mesmo as vezes seja cabeça dura e nunca escuta eu digo. – Ele sorriu

\- Por isso eu me apaixonei por você. Você faz eu sentir algo que ninguém mais consegue me fazer sentir.

Lucy volta a dar outro beijo no pescoço dela.

_ Eu gostaria de verdade que você se casasse comigo .

Lucy senti rosto esquentado desta desviar seu olhar, não encara-lo . _ Porque você quer eu tanto case com você?

_ A resposta e simples.

_ Quero poder conforto, eu navegaria os setes mares conseguir tudo voz desejaste.

Lucy empurra Natsu para que ele se afasta-se, sem compre-te ele apenas observa .

_ Você não entende ? Eu apenas quero trabalhar ter uma vida digna eu possa me orgulhar de mim mesma . Eu não posso depender da sua bondade por mais ela seja boa. Natsu..

_ Eu... – Ela vem uma pausa antes de continuar. _ Eu não quero depender de ninguém.

_ Lucy não era isso eu queria te dizer. Você entendeu errado.

_ Você pode desejar qualquer mulher, ela estarás seus pés, Porque tem ser eu porquê? Por acaso você tem pena de mim? E isso Natsu ? – Ela o questionou. Ele se manter em silencio por uns segundos, acaba por se irritado por ela ter interpretado mal as atitudes deles.  
_ Sua idiota ! Para de coloca coisas na sua cabeça. Acha mesmo eu faria uma proposta dessas a você ? Eu teria pena ?.

_ Estou pedido quero de coração casar com você. Homem minha posição acha seria fácil me envolver com você? Impressas diria sobre nós?

"O Dono conhecido Natsu Drangaal" Empresas MSC estra se envolveu escândalo amoroso uma secretaria? Tipo de rumores cairia sobre você?. "

Lucy se lembra de alguns comentários maliciosos de alguns colegas de trabalho. Natsu continuou a falar.

_ Não quero vê-la exaustaste quase caindo morto por todos cantos indo trabalhar a escola por cima ter cuidar seu irmão mais novo. Acha eu não dotei? Você mal andou aparecendo na escola.

_ Por .. favor ... não diga mais nada ... – Lucy sussurrou para si mesma .

_ No dia você desmaiou , seu irmão me contou estava acontecendo . Ele me disse por causa excesso de trabalho você mal para em casa , não estava trabalhando ou estudado estava acompanhado sua avó no hospital.

Lucy se manteve em silencio, sentiu lagrimas escore dos seus olhos . _ Por favor ... pare... Por fa.. – Não aguento se manter em pé Lucy se ajoelha sentado meio da calçada. Entre choros começo a disser.

_ Eu realmente não sei mais o que fazer . Satisfeito? .- Lucy levanta cabeça entre o choro encara-lo . Natsu observa sentido pouco culpado por ter levado a essa situação, a fazendo chora . Ele se ajoelhou perante ela, retirou do seu bolso do palito lenço , limpo as lagrimas delas.

_ Sinto muito eu não queria fazer chora. – Ele se desculpou .

_ Por favor não chore . Digo disso quero seu bem. Vendo você chora sinto meu coração partido.

_ sua oferta e boa Natsu ... só quero ter minha em te pendência própria, quero trabalha sei depender de ninguém sustentar meu irmão. Mesmo eu tenha deixar meus sonhos de lado.

_Que tão um contrato? De um ano– Ele sugeriu-o

_Con..tra..to?.

_Isso mesmo. Se você aceitar se casar comigo, prometo não encosta um dedo em você, apenas voz queira. Segundo quero mostra a você estou sincero em relação eu gosto de você.

_ Você poderás continuaria trabalhando na MSC comigo, única diferença estaremos casado, você poderá mora comigo, continua estudando sei se preocupa ter outro trabalho além da MSC assim poderá sair do aluguem.

_ Podemos discutir os termos, você achar melhor.

_ Mais O meu Irmão ? .

Natsu dá uma pequena risada.

_realmente Lucy essa foi uma pergunta idiota. Da sua parte. É claro seu irmão vira mora conosco.

\- aceita minha proposta? Em ser casar comigo.

Natsu se manteve ali ajoelhando elevou a mão caria-lo o rosto dela, limpado novamente o rosto de Lucy corria algumas lagrimas. Lucy senti-o os lábios de Natsu as seus a beijando. Ele pedi- passagem , ela retribui-o

LUCY PO'V

_" Eu não sei o que dizer a ele. Tenho dúvidas não quero me envolver um casamento seu amor . Eu realmente não sei dizer eu sinto relação Natsu , para mim tudo confuso. Única coisa eu quero nesse mundo o melhor para meu irmão, quero poder termina escola, não quero lagar a escola . Mas... viver com alguém mal conheço me assusta tenho medo."

Escuto novamente Natsu me perguntado

_ aceitaras minha proposta ? em ser casar comigo ?

_ Eu...


	12. ACEITO ?

**Capítulo 12 - ACEITO ?**

_ Eu aceito. – " foi única coisa consegui pronunciar " . Esse for meu destino, estará lançado a sorte ou azar. De eu sair machucada no final dessa história , mas por outro lado ... meu irmão não passa necessidades . Sinto a mão quente do Natsu segura a minha ele levou até seus lábios a beijou , pode senti quentura seus lábios .

_ Eu Prometo que você deixar, te faço a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Ele ajuda levantar do chão.

_ Vamos eu vou te levar para casa. Eu sei amanhã será um dia difícil para você e seu irmão.

Lucy se manteve em silencio, Natsu a guiou direção ao carro, ele abre aporta para que ela entrasse. Lucy coloca sinto se segurança, Natsu dava a volta no carro entra. Natsu entra no carro da partida, durante o percurso Lucy se manteve em silencio.

 **LUCY PO'V**

_" Sinto meu coração bate forte, não consigo controla minha respiração, por algum móvito, fiquei muito agitada por ter aceitado a proposta dele.".

 **NORMAL PO'V**

Ao chegar na residência de do carro para a volta abri a porta para ela. Lucy desfivela o cinto de segurança e sai, tomando cuidado não a tropeçar já estava usando salto alto estava muito medo não cair e acabar passado vergonha em frente do Natsu.

_ Nós vemos na sexta-feira .

_ Muito obrigado por tudo . Mesmo Natsu. Eu realmente não tenho como te agradecer. – Ela coro.

_ Sobre a proposta será, poderia espera um pouco ? Sabe eu me acostumar com ideia . É ... eu não estou dizendo vou desistir , e apenas me acostumar. – Lucy cora novamente.

_ Leve o tempo que precisar . Natsu se aproxima de dela a segura na cintura .

_ Vou te acompanhar ate porta de entrada. Lucy apenas confirma com cabeça. Eles se aproxima da porta Lucy começa a procura sua chave dentro da bolsa. Ao achar sua chaves entra abri a porta . Se fira para agradece-lo .

_ Obrigado Natsu.

_ Lucy ! – ele a chamou

_ Sim ?

_ Não está esquecendo de nada não ? - Ele perguntou, fazendo uma cara de inocente.

Sinto meio confusa ela decide pergunta. _ O que ? Eu me lembre não estou esquecendo de nada.

Ele deu risada de leve e disse . _ Sim! Você esqueceu de algo.

_ O que ?.

Natsu novamente para Lucy a puxa pelo braço a trazendo para si, uma voz entre sussurros ele disse . _ Você esqueceu isso .

\- Você é linda, Lucy! A intensidade das suas palavras e a forma como ele mantinha suas mãos em mim, uma em meu rosto, com seus dedos alcançando a minha nuca, e a outra em minhas costas, tomando-a completamente para si, me impulsionaram a fazer com que eu nunca acreditei que seria capaz. Antes que qualquer pensamento pudesse me deter, meus lábios já estavam nos dele. Apenas o primeiro contato foi o suficiente para mandar uma descarga elétrica em meu corpo digna de uma tempestade.

Os lábios do meu Natsu eram tão macios que me davam a sensação de "lugar comum". Foi apenas um segundo suspenso no ar enquanto nossos lábios se encostavam. Um único segundo antes que a tempestade descarregasse em nós dois toda sua eletricidade. Não tive tempo nem de pensar no que fazer. Seus lábios se movimentaram nos meus. Suaves e exigentes. Sugando.

Experimentando. Logo depois um conjunto de ações quase me fez perder o equilíbrio. Sua língua abriu passagem, reivindicando um pouco mais da minha. Não foi uma tarefa difícil, devo deixar claro. Minha língua parecia ter vontade própria e experimentar o sabor da dele era algo desejado muito antes de eu ter consciência disso. Nosso beijo ficou mais intenso. No mesmo instante, suas mãos percorreram meu corpo. A que antes estava em minhas costas para me amparar, me explorava com paixão, colando-me a ele, enquanto a que estava em meu rosto, prendia seus lábios nos meus.

Como tudo o que é bom dura pouco... Esta é a lei da vida. Estudo a voz meu irmão me chamando. _ Mana?

Lucy se assunta perde equilíbrio impendido dela cair Natsu a segura .

_ Desculpe! Não sabia estavam ... – Touma cora ver sua irmão aos braços do homem estava sua frente.

_ Tou-ma ?! . – Lucy gagueja notar seu irmão ter pego ela no flagra . _ O que está fazendo aqui fora ?

_ Eu estava na sala vendo a TV escutei a porta abrindo, achei estranho você não entra logo seguida.

_ Agora eu sei o motivo ...

_ Você continua desajeitada não é ? Ainda não aprendeu anda de salto alto , Lucy.

_ Touma! Cala essa sua boca! – Ela exclamou.

_ Natsu por acaso minha irmão não vez você passar vergonha? Ela andado seu lado esse salto altos ?

Lucy senti-o rosto quente. Seu irmão ter dedurado ela não saber andar de salto alto. Um sorriso se abriu no rosto do Natsu.

_ Não . Ela estava maravilhosa .

_ Bom, Vou deixar vocês dois a sois.

Touma entra, trais de si fecha sua porta. Deixando novamente os dois a sois. Natsu segurava Lucy pela cintura.

_ Não sabia era desajeitada andar com salto alto . – ele perguntou, vendo ela estava vergonhada .

_ Hum pouco , não tenho muita pratica andar salto de agulha .

_ Hum... Não é o que parece, te vi dançado naquele palco clube noturno.

Lucy cora lembra uma vez Natsu levou seu trabalho noturno, a vi-o dançando outras colegas de trabalho.

_geralmente nós não dançamos salto alto . Por favor podemos muda de assunto. Disse envergonhada.

_ hum.. Gostaria vendo dançando só apenas para mim. – Lucy poder notar olhar malicioso no rosto de Natsu seus lábios se curvaram forma sexy mesmo tempo malicioso.

_ Você quer para com isso. Estar me deixado, mas ainda vergonhada. – Ela pediu-o.

_ Melhor você entra. Depois discutimos sobre termos, como você preferi seja o casamento.

_ Se você quiser continua aqui comigo assim eu não me importo .

Lucy apenas acenou cabeça, ela se afastou dele, tanto boa noite entrado. Ao fechar porta atrais de si Lucy suspira aliviada. Ela retira os sapados não aguentado usa-lo . Ela começou se pergunta si mesma.

_ Será eu fiz coisa certa? Em aceitar? O irmão de Lucy se aproxima escutado ela acabou de dizer.

_ Aceitar o que? – Ele perguntou.

_ Touma o que acha do Natsu ? Me diga a verdade.

_ Bom, eu não conheço ele também como você, mas ... ele cara muito legal e gentil. Ele parece gostar de você e muito.

Lucy cora.

_ Como foi encontro? Se divertiu?

_ Foi mas o que esperava.

_ Como assim? Por acaso ele te pedi-o em namoro?

_ Não , Touma acha se um dia me casse com ele?

_ Bom . Não vejo porque não. Realmente você gosta dele, não vejo problema futuramente se casar com ele .

_ Qual e problema? Está me perguntado isso ?. – Touma levanta sobrancelha achando atitude da sua irmã estranha.

_ O problema ele é meu chefe além de tudo. Ele e dono grande enorme empresa. Se soube ele era dono MSC, não teria empresa tentar fazer entrevista. Já mas imaginaria Aquele Natsu que conhecemos na escola a qual é Universidade. Não teria ido até lá conseguir emprego.

_ O que tem nisso ? Ele apenas um cara com muito dinheiro. Não estou entendo onde tu quer chegar, Lucy.

_ Eu quero chegar e dez conheci ele minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo. Ó assim.- Lucy então estrala os dedos . _ Em um pistar de olhos .

_ Qual é tua ? Lucy ?. Eu realmente sei tenho irmã louca de pedra . – ele rir , e volta disse ._ Não sei onde tu quer chegar com tudo isso.

_ Sabe que é... _" O que eu vou dizer a meu irmão .. Deus por favor me ajude ".

_ Natsu me Pediu-o em casamento. Por momento se ouve silenciou no ambiente, Lucy escuta se irmão quase se engasgando. _ OQUE ?!

_ Eu sei .. sei ! Isso tudo grande loucura ! Ele realmente me pegou se surpresa eu realmente não esperava. Achei isso será brincadeira estupida da parte dele. Não era, ele me insistiu disse a serio . – Lucy fez uma pausa antes de continuar a fala.

_ No começo não aceitei ... E agora não sei .. Pedi um tempo pensar ideia e tentar me acostumar com essa ideia louca.

Touma abaixa cabeça sentido por um momento triste . _ Você deveria aceita-lo. Vocês dois parece se dar bem. Além do, mas ele realmente gosta de você.

_ Eu posso me virar sozinho já tenho 14 anos.

Lucy se aproxima do seu irmão o abraça fortemente enterrando seu rosto no ombro do irmão , quase abeira das lagrimas . _ Não diga uma coisas dessas . Mesmo me casasse um dia você vira comigo. Já mais deixarei sozinho , tudo menos isso .

_ Mana ? ..

_ Eu prefiro ficar seu lado e virar uma tia- tia sem ninguém, do que te perder. Tudo isso menos isso já mais.

_ Mesmo eu não me casasse arrumarei um jeito de viver como uma família. Nem para isso eu pare de estudar. Touma se manter em silencio abraça a irmã . _ Sua idiota!..

Depois um tempo Lucy se afasta do seu irmão . _ Melhor irmos dormi, amanhã será crematório da vovó .

_ Sim! . Eu vou subir Lucy . Boa noite .

_ Boa noite Touma . – Eu do pequeno sorriso apara meu irmão ao ver ele subindo as escadas. Lucy se engole no sofá .

_" Tenho ser forte por mim pelo meu irmão".


End file.
